


too many texts

by verygeeky95



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LMAO, M/M, but hopefully it’s kinda funny, sorry in advance, this is gonna be a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 24,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verygeeky95/pseuds/verygeeky95
Summary: i’ve been obsessed with texting fics lately soooo i wanted to do my own with all of my favorite things mashed together :)lmao i can’t write summerysalso characters might be added as well as relationshipsalso i haven’t made any final decisions with relationships yet the tags are just what i’m thinking of doingalso it’s rated teen cause of curse wordsalso richie and mike w are tozier-wheeler in this cause their twins lolalso it’s obviously not canon like at allthat’s itk bye*discontinued*
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 38
Kudos: 89





	1. intro to the losers club

**Author's Note:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands 
> 
> my god that took forever

**New Group Chat**

Richie Tozier added Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom to a group chat.

Richie Tozier changed their name to bitchie richie.

bitchie richie changed Eddie Kaspbrak’s name to spaghetti man.

bitchie richie changed Bill Denbrough’s name to b-b-b-bill.

bitchie richie changed Stanley Uris’ name to stan the man.

bitchie richie changed Beverly Marsh’s name to embers.

bitchie richie changed Mike Hanlon’s name to yeehaw.

bitchie richie changed Ben Hanscon’s name to baby<3.

bitchie richie named the chat the losers club.

bitchie richie has locked in the names.

bitchie richie: sup fuckers 

spaghetti man: richie wtf is this it’s 3 in the morning

stan the man: I would also like to know what this is.

spaghetti man: why can’t i change my name dickwad

bitchie richie: i’m glad you asked spaghetti :) i have locked all the names in place so that none of you can change the carefully handpicked names that i have chosen for each of you also i was bored so i made a group chat cause i realized we didn’t have one

stan the man: Richie, please use punctuation. It is very hard to read your texts without it.

bitchie richie: ha you wish staniel

spaghetti man: fuck you richie i was sleeping 

stan the man: Me too.

bitchie richie: sucks to be you bitches

bitchie richie: where is everyone else anyways 

spaghetti man: probably sleeping because it’s 3AM IN THE MORNING

stan the man: I can’t deal with this shit right now. I’m going to bed.

spaghetti man: me too

_stan the man and spaghetti man are offline._

bitchie richie: damn you’re just gonna leave me here like that? okay

_bitchie richie is offline._

**the losers club**

**9:01 am**

b-b-b-bill: richie let me change my name

bitchie richie: no can do billiam 

b-b-b-bill: but my name sucks ass

spaghetti man: bill do not even complain

spaghetti man: have you seen my name?

stan the man: I agree. Bill you don’t have it that bad.

embers: sucks for you guys, i dig my name

baby<3: i don’t know why this is my name but i still like it 

yeehaw: richie i’m not even from the south why is my name yeehaw 

bitchie richie: idk you give me cowboy vibes and ben ur are the definition of ‘baby’

embers: he’s right you are 

spaghetti man:^^^

stan the man:^^^

b-b-b-bill:^^^

yeehaw:^^^

baby<3: okay! i guess i’ll take it 

bitchie richie: you guys are all bitches and i hate you all

baby<3: :(

spaghetti man: take it back you hurt ben’s feelings

embers: yeah richie that was kind of unnecessary

bitchie richie: asjoeudohwojqhu

b-b-b-bill:???

bitchie richie: shit sorry mike stole my phone let it be known that i do in fact adore and love all of you 

baby<3: :)

yeehaw: but i didn’t steal your phone???

bitchie richie: no not you my brother mike

yeehaw: oh i lowkey forgot he existed

embers: ^

spaghetti man: ^

stan the man: ^

baby<3: ^

b-b-b-bill: ^

bitchie richie: yeah it’s probably because i’m the more attractive twin 

spaghetti man: richie don’t lie to yourself 

bitchie richie: you wound me eds 

embers: ‘not my name asshole’

baby<3: ‘not my name asshole’

yeehaw: ‘not my name asshole’

b-b-b-bill: ‘not my name asshole’

stan the man: “That’s not my name asshole.”

spaghetti man: not my name a

spaghetti man: wtf you guys are fast

bitchie richie: come on you know you love it

spaghetti man: do not

bitchie richie: do too

spaghetti man: do not 

stan the man: I hate to break up your guys’ flirting session, but some of us have homework to do.

_stan the man is offline._

embers: STAN JAGSKATAOWJVA

ember: but yeah same

_embers is offline._

spaghetti man: WE’RE NOT FLIRTING

b-b-b-bill: yeah i’m gonna go, ben? mike?

baby<3: yeah i have loads of work

yeehaw: same 

_b-b-b-bill, baby <3, and yeehaw are offline._

bitchie richie: well, till next time eds

_bitchie richie is offline._

spaghetti man: i- okay

_spaghetti man is offline._


	2. intro to the stranger things gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn’t a summary butttt
> 
> i forgot to make richie’s name Richie Tozier-Wheeler, so i apologize for that lol
> 
> okay thank you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**New Group Chat**

_Max Mayfield added Eleven Hopper, Will Beyers, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, and Mike Tozier-Wheeler to a group chat._

_Max Mayfield has changed their name to zoomer._

_zoomer has changed Eleven Hopper’s name to eggos4life._

_zoomer has changed Will Beyer’s name to zombisexual._

_zoomer has changed Lucas Sinclair’s name to fireworker._

_zoomer has changed Dustin Henderson’s name to dusty bun._

_zoomer has changed Mike Tozier-Wheeler’s name to meanie._

_zommer has changed the group chat name to the upsidedowners._

_zoomer has locked in all existing names._

zoomer: sup weirdos

eggos4life: i’m weird?

zoomer: everyone beside you el

eggos4life: :) see mike taught me how to do a smile

zoomer: that’s so cool el!

dusty bun: max unlock the names right now

zoomer: lmao no can do dusty buns

dusty bun: STOP that’s supposed to be me and suzie’s thing!

fireworker: unlike you, some of us got totally tubular names

zoomer: lucas no

fireworker: lucas yes

zoomer: we’ve talked about this using ‘totally tubular’ doesn’t make you ‘totally tubular’

eggos4life: i think it’s cool

fireworker: thank you el

zoomer: i mean i guess it isn’t the worst

fireworker: WHAT 

meanie: wtf max change my name 

dusty bun: ha now i’m not the one with the worst name

meanie: it’s not fair, max hates my guts so she’s gonna give ME a bad name 

eggos4life: she doesn’t hate you mike :(

zoomer: yeah mike i don’t hate you get over yourself 

meanie: then change my name 

zoomer: no

meanie: yes

zoomer: no

meanie: yes

zombisexual: guys stop fighting 

zombisexual: and i like my name thanks max

zoomer: no prob

meanie: oh so i’m the only one with a bad name i wonder why that is

dusty bun: uh hello have you seen my name 

fireworker: TURN AROUND

zoomer: LOOK AT WHAT YOU SEEEEEEE

zombisexual: IN HER FACE

meanie: THE MIRROR OF YOUR DREEEEEAMMSS

dusty bun: SHUT UP THE WORLD WAS ABOUT TO END WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO

zoomer: the world: *about to end*  
suzie poo: sing for me dusty bun 

zombisexual: ASSJJAKYWJA

dusty bun: SHUT UP 

eggos4life: i like that song why are you getting annoyed dustin

dusty bun: oh el you sweet innocent soul

eggos4life: ????

zoomer: innocent? have you seen what her and mike do?

meanie: MAX

zoomer: what? it’s true

eggos4life: what’s so wrong with kissing?

meanie: nothing el max is just being an asshole

zoomer: you guys don’t just kiss, you eat each others faces

fireworker: oml

zombisexual: ha

dusty bun: i mean yeah 

meanie: SHUT UP MAX

zoomer: see this is why your name is meanie

eggos4life: mike stop being mean to max she was just making a joke

zoomer: thank you el

meanie: i- okay

fireworker: simp 

meanie: SHUT UP

zoomer: meanie 

dusty bun: okay this group chat needs some order i’m adding steve and robin

zombisexual: wait can i name them?

zoomer: sure 

zombisexual: yes!

dusty bun has added Steve Harrington and Robin Buckley to the upsidedowners.

zombisexual has changed Steve Harrington’s name to mom<3.

zombisexual has changed Robin Buckley’s name to scooper trooper.

zombisexual: good?

zoomer: yessssss

mom<3: max and mike stop fighting

fireworker: he has been summoned 

scooper trooper: yo will i dig your name 

zombisexual: thanks! but all credit goes to max, she named all of us

mom<3: omg dusty bun ahkwjskehqi

dusty bun: shut up okay i didn’t pick it

mom<3: wonderful choice max

zoomer: thank you, thank you very much

meanie: steve tell max to let me change my name

mom<3: i don’t see anything wrong with your name 

meanie: oh fuck you 

scooper trooper: now is that how you talk to your mother 

mom<3: yeah mike go to timeout 

meanie: what you’re not even at my house i’m not listening to you 

scooped trooper: ...

meanie: WTF STEVE WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY HOUSE 

dusty bun: ashaoiwuhs what?

fireworker: lmao

mom<3: apologize 

meanie: i’m sorry jesus christ 

mom<3: apology accepted 

scooper trooper: now if you don’t mind i have to go

mom<3: why?

scooper trooper: i have a date 

_scooper trooper is offline._

mom<3: wait what

_mom <3 is offline._

fireworker: and just like that they’re gone 

dusty bun: order has been restored 

meanie: MAX WHY ARE THERE SNAKES IN MY MAILBOX

dusty bun: nvm

zoomer: i have no clue what you’re talking about 

meanie: CUT THE SHIT MAX YOU PUT SNAKES IN MY MAILBOX RICHIE SAW YOU SO HE MADE ME CHECK THE MAIL

zoomer: richie?

zombisexual: you know? the more attractive tozier-wheeler twin 

meanie: WILL he is not more attractive than me

fireworker: lmao i beg to differ

zoomer: omg i forgot you had a twin

eggos4life: i like richie i think he’s funny 

zoomer: better watch out mike richie’s coming for your girl

meanie: shut up max and no el he’s not funny

eggos4life: :(

meanie: i mean i guess he can be 

eggos4life: :)

zoomer: simp

zombisexual: simp

fireworker: simp

dusty bun: simp

meanie: I AM NOT A SIMP

eggos4life: what’s a simp?

meanie: nothing el it doesn’t matter 

Erica Sinclair has been added to the upsidedowners.

Erica Sinclair changed their name to amERICA.

firework: dustin wtf did you add her 

dusty bun: i didn’t 

amERICA: yeah i hacked into your fart face group chat 

dusty bun: hi erica 

amERICAN: hi dusty bun

dusty bun: oh COME ON

amERICA: lmao

fireworker: leave erica 

amERICA: whatever you guys are losers anyway

amERICA has left the upsidedowners.

zoomer: k this has been fun but i’m gonna go

meanie: THAT STILL DOESNT EXPLAIN THE SNAKES IN MY MAIL BOX

zoomer: el do you wanna go to the park

eggos4life: sure :)

zoomer: okay meet you at you’re house?

eggos4life: sure!

_zoomer is offline._

_eggos4life is offline._

dusty bun: and then there were four

zombisexual: this is boring without them peace

_zombisexual is offline._

dusty bun: and then there were three

_fireworker is offline_

dusty bun: two

meanie: bye dustin

_meanie is offline._

dusty bun: one :(

_dusty bun is offline._


	3. intro to the i am not okay with this gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably gonna be pretty short considering that there are only 3 people in this group chat, but i’m hoping to get all of the introduction chapters out today so yeah. i’m also gonna try to put out at least a chapter everyday because you know quarantine has got me very bored :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**New Group Chat**

_Stanley Barber has added Sydney Novak and Dina to a group chat._

_Stanley Barber has changed their name to druggie._

_druggie has changed Sydney Novak’s name to sydo kiddo._

_druggie has changed Dina’s name to baby:)._

druggie: wassup

baby:): uh hi?

sydo kiddo: wtf are these names stan

baby:): yeah why is this my name?

druggie: because i’m a druggie, i was high when i picked syd’s name so don’t ask me to explain that, and dina has baby energy 

sydo kiddo: he’s right you do 

baby:): do not 

druggie: do too 

baby:): whatever, uh why did you make this?

druggie: dunno i was bored 

sydo kiddo: right

druggie: yup 

druggie: anyways, how’s life?

sydo kiddo: we literally saw you in school today

druggie: alright has anything happened since school?

baby:): no nothing much 

sydo kiddo: i mean i found out that i’m going to visit my cousin beverly in like 2 weeks so that’s cool i guess

druggie: is she a cool cousin or like a bleh cousin?

sydo kiddo: nah she’s pretty cool we actually kind of similar 

baby:): send us a pic of her i wanna see

sydo kiddo: uh k hold on 

sydo kiddo: _*picture of beverly marsh*_  
  
druggie: no fucking way 

baby :): you guys could be twins 

sydo kiddo: yeah it’s kinda crazy i guess

baby:): yeah um i have to go ttyl

_baby:) is offline._

druggie: syd you wanna hang?

_sydo kiddo is offline._

druggie: i’ll take that as a no

_druggie is offline_


	4. intro to the marvel gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyo this is that last introductory chapter so yeahhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**New Group Chat**

_Lila Barton added Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cooper Barton, Cassie Lang, and Wanda Maximoff to the chat._

_Lila Barton has changed their name to arrowhead._

_arrowhead has changed Cooper Barton’s name to shithead._

_arrowhead has changed Peter Parker’s name to spooderking._

_arrowhead has changed Harley Keener’s name to mechanic._

_arrowhead has changed Cassie Lang’s name to antieee._

_arrowhead has changed Wanda Maximoff’s name to magic hands._

_arrowhead has named the chat young avengers._

_arrowhead has locked in all names._

arrowhead: i’m better than all of you.

mechanic: i smell 🧢

shithead: LILA

arrowhead: COOPER

shithead: change my name

arrowhead: no 

antieee: stop fighting please 

arrowhead: okay

shithead: simp 

arrowhead: shut up cooper 

magic hands: INTERIOR

spooderking: CROCODILE

magic hands: ALLIGATOR

spooderking: I DRIAHIWKQHWOKQ

magic hands: ????

mechanic: i think he died

antieee: well then why is nobody helping him???

arrowhead: no he didn’t actually die cassie

arrowhead: right harley he didn’t actually die???

mechanic: uhhhh i don’t think so

**harley > peter**

harley: you okay?

harley: hellooooo

harley: peterrrrrr 

**young avengers**

mechanic: okay so slight problem 

antieee: what 

mechanic: he’s not answering my texts 

mechanic: but don’t freak out

shithead: i mean he could be dead 

antieee: WHAT

arrowhead: cooper shut up he’s not dead 

shithead: you don’t know that 

magic hands: everyone shut up he might just be in the bathroom or some shit 

spooderking: yeah lol i’m fine i was on patrol and dropped my phone of the top of a building but i caught it so it’s fine

antieee: PETER

spooderking: CASSIE

antieee: I THOUGHT YOU DIED

spooderking: I DIDN’T

shithead: k now that that’s over with i’m hungry 

arrowhead: no one cares

antieee: i do, do you want me to make you something cooper?

arrowhead: i mean i guess yeah i care 

spooderking: simp 

mechanic: simp 

magic hands: simp 

shithead: simp and yeah can u make me a grilled cheese?

arrowhead: IM NOT A SIMP 

antieee: yes you are and sure cooper i’ll text you when it’s ready

_antieee is offline._

arrowhead: i- okay

shithead: lmao

spooderking: all that really matters is that i’m mr stark’s favorite 

magic hands: jesus christ not this again

mechanic: come on we all know that i’m his favorite 

spooderking: no you aren’t 

mechanic: yes i am 

_arrowhead added Tony Stark to the chat._

arrowhead: whose your favorite? peter or harley?

Tony Stark: peter 

_Tony Stark has left the chat._

spooderking: ha 

mechanic: that means nothing

shithead: hate to break it to you harley but tony literally just said that peter was his favorite 

mechanic: bullshit peter hacked his phone 

spooderking: i didn’t but go off 

mechanic: i will kill you with my potato gun pete

spooderking: bold of you to assume that i want to live 

magic hands: peter no self deprecating in the group chat 

spooderking: no fair it’s free speech 

arrowhead: not in this group chat

mechanic: oh shit i have to go clean my room or else tony will kick me out peace

_mechanic is offline._

spooderking: uh yeah there’s a robbery so i should probably go handle that 

_spooderking is offline._

magic hands: yeah you two have fun 

_magic hands is offline._

shithead: so lila how’s life

_arrowhead is offline._

shithead: okay rude

_shithead is offline._

**cassie > cooper**

cassie: you’re grilled cheese is ready

cooper: yay!

_cassie is offline._

_cooper is offline._


	5. trouble in lover’s town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is where the story really starts lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**the loser’s club**

spaghetti man: um hi guys i have news

embers: everything okay?

bitchie richie:^

spaghetti man: yeah everything’s fine is everyone on the chat 

stan the man: Yes.

b-b-b-bill: yup

yeehaw: yeah

baby<3: yup 

bitchie richie: you bet ya

embers: yes

spaghetti man: okay uh 

bitchie richie: spit it out eds you’re starting to sound like big bill 

spaghetti man: shut up richie 

spaghetti man: okay uh i got a girlfriend

baby<3: that’s great eddie!

embers: yeah i’m so happy for you!

b-b-b-bill: awesome dude!

stan the man: that’s awesome eddie!

yeehaw: i’m sure she’s wonderful eddie!

bitchie richie: yeah congrats eds

_bitchie richie is offline._

spaghetti man: what’s up with him?

embers: i think he said something about having a family dinner or something right stan?

stan the man: oh uh yeah he did 

spaghetti man: oh okay anyways her name is elizabeth but people call her liz

**the richie is a big simp chat**

staniel: Rich, you okay man?

bevy: yeah that was really unexpected 

richard: um yeah i’m fine

staniel: Cut the shit.

richard: can you guys come over?

bevy: already on my way

staniel: I’ll be there in 5 minutes.

richard: i just don’t get it 

richard: it was out of no where

bevy: i know sweetie but when we get there we can eat ice cream and watch movies all night okay?

richard: you guys are best 

staniel: We love you rich.

richard: aw stop you’re making me blush 

staniel: Eat shit Richie. 

_staniel is offline._

_bevy is offline._

richard: love you too stanny 

_richard is offline._

**the losers club**

yeehaw: listen eddie she sounds great but i really have to go feed my sheep ttyl 

_yeehaw is offline._

baby<3: uh me too 

_baby <3 is offline._

spaghetti man: wtf ben doesn’t even have sheep

b-b-b-bill: uh yeah weird you know now that i think of it i have to go make dinner bye 

_b-b-b-bill is offline._

spaghetti man: wtf

**eddie > bill **

eddie: okay wtf bill why is everyone acting so weird 

bill: i don’t know what you’re talking about

eddie: as soon as i mention liz richie leaves followed by stan and bev then mike says he has to feed his sheep which yeah okay but then ben says me too, he doesn’t even have sheep, and we both know that you’re shit at cooking so what is going on 

bill: listen eddie it really isn’t my place to say 

eddie: we’re supposed to be friends bill

bill: we are but i just can’t tell you i’m sorry eddie 

eddie: are you mad at me?

bill: no 

eddie: is richie mad at me?

bill: maybe you should ask richie 

_bill is offline._

eddie: okay...

**eddie > richie**

eddie: hey rich

eddie: what’s going on 

eddie: please answer 

eddie: is it about liz

eddie: are you mad at me

eddie: chee come on 

eddie: i’m sorry 

eddie: i don’t know what i did but i am

richie: not everything’s about you eddie

_richie is offline._

eddie: oh okay

_eddie is offline._

**the upsidedowners**

meanie: i think richie is on his period 

zoomer: i- what?

meanie: his friends beverly and stanley came over and they’ve only left his room for more ice cream, it also looks like he’s been crying a fuck ton

fireworker: okay well he’s obviously not on his period mike 

meanie: yeah no shit lucas

fireworker: you said it not me 

dusty bun: maybe you should check on him 

meanie: he’s better off with his friends we’re not even close 

mom<3: i mean sounds like a broken heart to me 

scooper trooper: i agree with that statement 

meanie: but richie’s never even had a girlfriend 

zombisexual: it doesn’t have to be a girl mike

meanie: yeah but richie’s not gay 

zombisexual: bullshit 

fireworker: ^

zoomer: ^

dusty bun: ^

mom<3: ^

scooper trooper: ^

meanie: what do you mean?

zombisexual: mike my gaydars never off i’ve seen the way he acts around eddie kaspbrak the kid’s downright in love 

meanie: i mean yeah i guess i can see it now 

mom<3: i think you should just maybe text him and see how he’s doing like the good brother you are 

meanie: ugggg fine 

**mike > richie**

mike: are you okay?

richie: kinda 

mike: oh do you wanna talk about it 

richie: since when do you care about my feelings

mike: i’m your brother rich of course i care about your feelings 

richie: oh well it’s just eddie got a girlfriend

mike: and that makes you sad???

richie: yeah it’s just you know 

mike: richie you can tell that you’re gay i’m not gonna disown you 

richie: oh well then yeah i’m gay and it’s just i’ve liked eddie for the longest time and i should be happy for him but it’s really hard to be since i’ve been in love with him since fucking kindergarten 

mike: oh well i mean maybe you could talk to him

richie: that’s a horrible idea

mike: why what if he’s like trying to make you jealous 

richie: mike you can be so dumb sometimes why would he ever wanna date me 

mike: i mean i think you’re pretty cool 

richie: really?

mike: yeah and if eddie can’t see that then fuck him 

richie: i mean i would love to do that but i’m not sure if eddie’s into the whole cheating thing 

mike: oh gross rich

richie: you love me mikey 

mike: unfortunately 

richie: thanks for reaching out btw i really appreciate it 

mike: yeah don’t mention it 

mike: seriously don’t if my friends find out that i actually have feelings they’ll never let it go

richie: alright mikey

_richie is offline._

_mike is offline._

**liz > eddie **

liz: hi baby

eddie: hi

liz: do you wanna come over? my parents aren’t home ;)

eddie: oh um i can’t tonight sorry 

liz: why not?

eddie: i’m hanging out with my friends 

liz: are they more important than me?

eddie: what 

liz: i just wanna make out with you is that so much to ask 

eddie: right now yes because i’m busy 

_eddie is offline._

liz: rude 

_liz is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda feel bad cause the marvel gang might not be in it for a few chapters cause i’m trying to figure out a way to incorporate them in :( they will be in it soon i’m gonna try to get a few more chapters out tonight so hopefully the marvel gang will come quicker :) also i promise that eddie won’t have a girlfriend for long lol ;)


	6. mommy issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay the next chapters after this will focus on people other than the losers club i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**the losers club**

embers: hey guys i kinda forgot to tell you but my cousin is visiting next week

bitchie richie: the badass one?

embers: yup 

bitchie richie: shit i’m not gonna be here 

spaghetti man: why not 

bitchie richie: my family is taking a trip up to new york why do you care?

spaghetti man: i don’t know i was just wondering

bitchie richie: whatever 

**the richie is a simp chat**

bevy: you know being mean to eddie isn’t making the situation any better 

richard: well it’s making me feel better 

staniel: Richie stop being mean to him. Bev’s right it’s not doing anything besides hurting his feelings.

richard: i could give two shits about his feelings 

bevy: richie we both know that’s not true 

**the losers club**

baby<3: okay well we’ll miss you rich!

spaghetti man: speak for yourself ben 

b-b-b-bill: eddie we’ll all miss him shut up 

spaghetti man: i won’t 

_spaghetti man is offline._

yeehaw: well that was nice 

b-b-b-bill: seriously richie you didn’t have to be so mean to him 

bitchie richie: oh come on we all know he started it

_bitchie richie is offline._

embers: wow he’s really living up to his name 

**New Group Chat**

_Beverly Marsh has added Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough, and Stanley Uris to a chat._

_Beverly Marsh has named the chat operation fix reddie._

Beverly: alright so we all know about the situation right?

Stanley: Yes.

Ben: yeah i feel so bad for both of them 

Mike: yup 

Bill: yeah

Beverly: alright well we’re not gonna let them ruin the losers club 

Beverly: i don’t know about you guys but there’s something about this girlfriend of his that just doesn’t seem right 

Mike: i mean yeah. he’s never even mentioned her before now

Ben: yeah i mean i’m not an expert but i think that you’re supposed to know the person before you start dating 

Stanley: No one’s pointing out the obvious. There’s no Elizabeths at our school.

Bill: there isn’t?

Beverly: no no he’s right

Mike: well then where’d he meet her

Bill: i’ll find out 

**bill > eddie**

bill: sorry for being so rude about liz the other night. where’d you meet her?

eddie: oh uh it’s fine bill actually my mom introduced her to me

bill: really? and you like her right? 

eddie: i mean yeah i guess

bill: ok that’s great eddie

**operation fix reddie**

Bill: *screenshot of bill and eddie’s conversation*

Beverly: well that explains a lot 

Stanley: Yeah. His mom is batshit crazy. 

Ben: so what do we do

Beverly: i say we corner him and force him to talk there’s no way he actually likes this girl 

Ben: isn’t that kinda mean 

Bill: yeah

Beverly: i meant metaphorically corner him like put him in a group chat without rich and force him to talk

Mike: it might work 

Bill: yeah okay let’s try it 

**New Group Chat**

_Beverly Marsh has added Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom to a group chat._

_Beverly Marsh has named the chat interrogating eddie._

Beverly: alright eddie spill what’s the deal with liz 

Eddie: what do you mean she’s my girlfriend

Bill: come on eddie your mom introduced you guys 

Eddie: okay now i just feel betrayed bill i thought you were actually trying to reach out to me 

Bill: i was 

Stanley: eddie you can talk to us we know how your mom can be 

Ben: yeah eddie this is a safe space 

Eddie: i don’t know what you’re talking about 

Mike: eddie we’re your friends you can tell us anything 

Eddie: i’m scared 

Beverly: why’s that hun 

Eddie: i think i’m gay 

Ben: eddie that’s okay we’re still gonna be you’re friends 

Eddie: no you don’t understand i told my mom 

Bill: shit

Eddie: yeah she told me that i was just sick and that richie has probably infected me and that if i got a girlfriend everything would be better 

Mike: so it’s an arranged relationship?

Eddie: yeah i don’t even like her she sucks 

Ben: i think you need to talk to her eddie 

Beverly: what ben means is that you need to dump her ass 

Eddie: but what about my mom?

Beverly: screw your mom

Eddie: you sound like richie 

Eddie: shit richie 

Stanley: Eddie, you should probably talk to him.

Eddie: yeah i know 

Eddie: okay i’ll break up with liz then i’ll talk to chee 

Bill: that’s sounds like a good idea 

**eddie > liz**

eddie: we’re done 

liz: what?

eddie: i dump your ass 

_eddie has blocked liz._

**eddie > richie **

eddie: hey chee 

eddie: you don’t have to say anything but i need to tell you something 

eddie: i’m gay 

richie: what?

eddie: i’m gay

richie: but what about liz 

eddie: my mom thought that if i got a girlfriend it would go away 

richie: oh

eddie: yeah 

richie: thanks for telling me eddie it takes a lot of guts 

eddie: yeah i already told the losers 

eddie: this is gonna sound bad but it was easy to tell them cause i knew that they were okay with you being gay so i knew that they would be okay with me 

richie: no i get it 

eddie: yeah so are we cool 

richie: of course eds 

eddie: not my name asshole 

richie: you love it 

eddie: do not

richie: yes u do 

**the losers club**

spaghetti man: me and chee are cool now 

bitchie richie: 👌

spaghetti man: stop 

bitchie richie: what 

spaghetti man: that emoji is weird 

bitchie richie: not it isn’t 

spaghetti man: yes it is 

embers: ah yes peace has been restored 

**richie > mike (wheeler lol)**

richie: guess what 

mike: what 

richie: eddie’s gay 

mike: but i thought he had a girlfriend 

richie: yeah long story short he’s gay 

mike: well i guess that’s good 

richie: guess? good? ITS AMAZING 

mike: wow calm yourself their rich

richie: no can do mikey i’m on the top of the world 

**the richie is a simp chat**

bevy: wow rich you might actually stand a chance 

richard: i’m so happy i could cry 

staniel: You’re crying right now aren’t you?

richard: noooo

bevy: ?????

richard: yesssss

richie: but can you blame me

bevy: no i can’t, rich i’m super happy for you 

staniel: Me too. 

richard: thanks guys <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright the next chapter will bring in the ianowt gang, and the one after that will have the marvel gang. and yes i hate sonia kaspbrak.


	7. new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i smell the ianowt characters making a comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**the losers club**

bitchie richie: well i guess this is it losers 

bitchie richie: don’t miss me too much 

bitchie richie: see you in another life

spaghetti man: richie you’re going to new york for a week, not dying 

bitchie richie: what if i see spider-man 

stan the man: Do you have a crush on him, or something?

bitchie richie: i mean i don’t know the man under the mask but i’m sure he is smoking hot 

embers: alright richie stop simping over spider-man 

embers: my cousin syd is almost her and i want you guys to meet her when she get here so can we meet at the clubhouse soon 

bitchie richie: :(

embers: rich u can meet her next time i promise 

bitchie richie: ok well the plane is boarding i’ll text you guys when i land

ben: bye richie! we’ll miss you!

b-b-b-bill: safe travels

yeehaw: don’t forget to have fun rich!

embers: stay safe!

stan the man: Don’t die.

spaghetti man: don’t forget to sanitize everything on the plane, listen to the safety presentation, and for the love of god put your phone on airplane mode

bitchie richie: yup love you too spaghetti 

_bitchie richie is offline._

spaghetti man: love?

stan the man: Yes. I’m pretty sure that’s what he said. 

embers: anywaysssss 

embers: ill text u guys when syd’s here 

_embers is offline._

ben: okay!

_Everyone is offline._

**the upsidedowners**

meanie: hey just wanted to let you guys know that the plane is about to take off so i won’t be able to to text until i land 

eggos4life: bye mike! i’ll miss you! kisses!

meanie: i’ll miss you too el! kisses!

zoomer: gag 

meanie: shut up max

dusty bun: no she’s right gag 

fireworker: KiSsEs!

zombisexual: lmao 

meanie: whatever 

_meanie is offline._

zoomer: oh no whatever will we do without you mike

_zoomer is offline._

dusty bun: gtg suzie’s calling 

_dusty bun is offline._

fireworker: tell suzie poo i said hi 

zombisexual: lmao 

_fireworker and zombisexual are offline._

eggos4life: i miss mike 

_eggos4life is offline._

**the losers club**

embers: alright syd’s here everyone head to the clubhouse 

ben:👍

_Everyone is offline._

**the losers club**

bitchie richie: guess who’s in the big apple 

spaghetti man: did you land safely?

bitchie richie: no eds i died in a plane crash

spaghetti man: shut up that’s not my name 

bitchie richie: you love it 

embers: syd was asking about u richie 

bitchie richie: uggg i wish i could’ve meet her 

ben: why don’t you make a group chat with her so that you can talk to her 

bitchie richie: ben you’re a genius 

embers: i’ll do it 

stan the man: Jesus christ. This should be fun.

**New Group Chat**

_Beverly Marsh added Sydney Novak, Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, and Ben Hanscom to a group chat._

Sydney: uh hi richie 

Richie: why hello how are you 

Sydney: um i’m doing okay hbu 

Richie: i’m doing just swell, i don’t know if you’ve heard but i’m in the big apple 

Sydney: yeah they told me that’s so cool are you seeing anything on broadway?

Richie: yes i’m so exited i’m getting to see dear evan hansen like i’m shaking i can’t wait 

Sydney: no way

Sydney: i love that show 

Richie: i know it’s sooooo good 

Sydney: like it’s brilliant 

Richie: i know 

Mike: wait did anyone tell richie about stan and stan 

Richie: there’s two stans???

Sydney: oh yeah i have a friend named stanley and he looks just like ur friend stanley 

Richie: no way i don’t believe it

Sydney: *picture of stanley barber*

Richie: no fucking way 

Richie: that’s so scary 

Richie: OMIGOD ADD HIM TO THIS CHAT I WANNA TALK TO STAN 2.0

Stanley: What? No. 

Richie: come on stan the man don’t be such a buzzkill 

Stanley: It’s going to be weird. We’re basically the same person.

Sydney: i can assure you that ur not 

Sydney: he’s a teen bowling alley working part time drug seller 

Stanley: I’m suddenly scared. 

Sydney: i’m adding him 

Richie: yes!

_Sydney Novak added Stanley Barber to the chat._

Richie: why hello my good fellow

Stanley: syd what is this 

Sydney: these are my cousins friends 

Ben: hi!

Mike: hey

Bill: sup 

Richie: ello mate 

Eddie: ignore him. hi. 

Beverly: i’m the cousin

Stanley: Uh, hey. 

Stanley: wow 

Stanley: What?

Stanley: ur name’s stan too 

Eddie: wait which stanley is talking i’m so confused 

Richie: come on eddie it’s the one that’s using grammer

_Sydney Novak changed Stanley Barber’s name to Stan._

Sydney: there 

Sydney: oh and you guys don’t just share the same name 

Richie: you share the same face 

Stan: wait what

Bill: *picture of stanley uris*

Stan: holy shit 

Stanley: Yeah, it’s pretty creepy. 

Stan: creepy? THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER 

Stan: syd we have to add dina 

Sydney: dina’s our other friend can i add her 

Ben: the more the merrier 

_Sydney Novak add Dina._

Dina: uh hi?

Sydney: these are my cousin’s friends

Stan: DINA THERE’S TWO OF ME 

Dina: what?

Stanley: Hi. I’m Stan.

Dina: okay so you two have the same that’s pretty cool 

Mike: it’s not just the name 

Mike: *picture of stanley uris*

Dina: holy crap 

Dina: you’re telling me that’s not stan!

Ben: well it is just not your stan 

Dina: that’s so cool 

Stan: I KNOW 

Richie: omg guys we just made 3 new friends 

_Richie changed the chat name to new friends._

Ben: yeah i guess we did 

Stanley: That is if they even want to be our friends.

Stan: our you guys kidding? of course we want to be your friends! right dina? syd?

Dina: sure:)

Sydney: i guess 

Richie: woohoo 

Eddie: shut up richie 

Beverly: hate to break this up but we should probably head back home

Mike: yeah okay 

_Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough, Sydney Novak, and Ben Hanscom are offline._

Richie: well it was nice meeting u dina darling and stan 2.0 

Stan: you as well rich 

Dina: you too! 

_Richie Tozier, Dina, and Stan are offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright i’m really exited for the next chapter cause i get to add the marvel gang so buckle in folks


	8. new friends (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe it’s marvel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever

**New Group Chat**

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Cooper Barton to a group chat._

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler has named the chat new york gang._

Richie: alrighty my good fellows now we have a group chat in case we never see each other again 

Harley: sick 

Peter: cool!

Cassie: it was really nice meeting you today richie 

Richie: thanks you too just wait until i tell my friends from back home that i made friends with people who know the freaking avengers 

Richie: wait do u guys know spider-man 

Peter: uh yeah he’s a good friend of mine 

Richie: no way ur friends with spider-man

Harley: yes way, peter and spidey go wayyyyy back 

Peter: i mean yeah i guess you could say that

**the young avengers**

mechanic: i’m shitting myself this is hilarious 

spooderking: lmao ik 

arrowhead: how long do you think it’s gonna take him to realize that wanda’s scarlet witch 

magic hands: i give it a week 

arrowhead: bet i give it less than 24 hours 

magic hands: 20 dollars?

arrowhead: deal 

**new york gang**

Richie: okay so when were you guys gonna tell me that wanda is scarlet fucking witch 

Lila: ha wanda pay up 

Wanda: shit 

Richie: i’m friends with a fucking avenger 

Wanda: hell yeah u are 

Richie: my friends are gonna be so jealous 

Richie: omg wait 

Cooper: ????

**new friends**

Richie: hey guys can i add like 5 people to this chat 

Eddie: who?

Richie: just some people i met at central park 

Bill: oh come on richie no way anyone actually became friends with you 

Richie: fine then let me add them 

Ben: yeah come on guys why would he lie 

Bill: uggg fine 

Richie: okay hold on 

**new york gang**

Richie: how would you guys like to make 9 new friends 

Harley: hell yeah 

Peter: i mean sure 

Cassie: yes 

Richie: alright so basically back home we have this group chat with my 6 other original friends and my one friend’s cousin and her friends and it’s called new friends and considering u guys are my new friends....

Lila: yeah you can add us 

Richie: yesssss 

Richie: also like it’s okay to say stuff about the avengers right like how wanda’s an avenger

Wanda: i mean it’s public knowledge so 

Richie: let’s not not say anything until they notice 

Lila: omg yes

Richie: okay omg i’m adding u guys 

**new friends**

Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Cooper Barton to new friends.

Richie: alright meet my new friends 

Peter: hi!

Harley: sup 

Cassie hiiiii

Lila: hey

Wanda: 👋

Cooper: heyo 

Eddie: hi 

Stanley: I apologize that you had to meet Richie.

Richie: how dare u stan the man 

Stan: holy shit

Richie: oh yeah there’s two stans ones stanley and ones stan 

Wanda: sounds good 

Stan: holy fucking shit 

Sydney: what stan 

Stan: richie u just added wanda maximoff to the chat 

Richie: yea????

Stan: she’s scarlet fucking witch 

Richie: oh yeah i guess i forgot to mention that they know the avengers

Bill: omg really 

Harley: guilty 

Lila: yeah hawkeye’s my dad 

Cooper: he’s mine too 

Cassie: ant-man’s my dad and the wasp is my step mom 

Ben: omg no way that’s so cool 

Peter: trust me it’s not as cool as it seems 

Richie: you say that yet you’re friends with spider-man 

Stanley: Sounds pretty fucking cool to me.

Peter: okay yeah i guess it is pretty cool 

Eddie: wait do u know tony stark?

Richie: aw does eds have a little crush 

Eddie: no asshole i just think he’s cool

Richie: that’s what they all say 

Eddie: shut up like not even 3 days ago you were swooning over spider-man 

Richie: not in front of my new friends eds ur embarrassing me 

Eddie: not my name asshole 

Richie: you love it 

Eddie: how my times do i have to tell you i don’t 

Richie: just admit spaghetti ur lying to urself 

Eddie: my names eddie not eds or spaghetti or eduardo just eddie 

Richie: whatever u say edward 

Eddie: richard 

Lila: do they do this a lot?

Beverly: oh all the time 

Bill: yeah don’t worry you get used to it 

Wanda: mhm cool 

**new york gang**

Wanda: what’s the deal with you and eddie 

Richie: what do u mean 

Harley: oh please i can practically smell the sexual tension 

Richie: what no it’s not like that 

Peter: ????

Richie: what it’s not 

Cassie: so how long are u gonna keep lying to urself?

Richie: cassie i thought u were the nice one 

Lila: no it’s really obvious that there’s something going on between u 

Richie: ur wrong about that 

Wanda: richie

Richie: okay so i might have a crush on him but there’s no way he likes me back 

Wanda: oh richie sweetie ur sooooo blind 

Harley: yeah that kid’s head over heals for you 

Richie: how can u tell he’s barely even texted in the chat 

Cooper: yeah but when he has it was talking to you 

Richie: well shit 

**new friends**

Eddie: richie does mike know? it would give you ultimate bragging rights.

**new york gang**

Harley: again he’s only talking to u 

Richie: shut up 

**new friends**

Mike: wdym i’m literally in the chat 

Eddie: no i meant his brother mike

Mike: ohhhhh

Wanda: you have a brother?

Richie: oh yeah and two sisters 

Peter: cool 

Richie: wait can i add mike and all his friends cause bragging rights 

Harley: is that all we are to you rich 

Richie: shut up no it’s just one of your many perks 

Eddie: they’re not that cool 

**new york gang**

Lila: look at that eddie’s getting jealous 

Richie: huh yeah i guess he is 

**new friends**

Richie: well of course no ones as cool as you eds 

Eddie: not my name asshat 

Richie: you’re switching it up? asshole to asshat? nice it’s a adds a little sparkle 

Eddie: shut up and just add ur brother and his friends 

Richie: so demanding 

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler has added Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Eleven Hopper, Max Mayfield, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, and Will Beyers._

Mike: what the dick is this richie

Richie: i made friends with an avenger today 

_Mike Hanlon changed his name to Mike H._

Mike H: sorry it was bothering me 

Mike: anyways back to the avenger thing i don’t believe you 

Max: meanie 

Mike: shut up max 

Lucas: give richie a chance mike jesus christ 

Will: yeah he could be telling the truth 

Richie: thank u 

Richie: now let’s just wait for el 

Mike: no need she’s sleeping 

Richie: jesus mike did all ur sex tire her out 

Mike: richie we’re in new york how tf would i have sex with her 

Harley: he didn’t deny it 

Mike: who the dick are u 

Harley: harley 

Mike: no really? i meant why are u talking to me?

Richie: mike be nice he’s one of my new friends that i met at central park today 

Mike: oh right the one that knows the avengers?

Wanda: that’s us

Max: holy shit ur scarlet witch 

Wanda: guilty 

Mike: who now?

Max: she’s an avenger dumbass 

Mike: i don’t believe u 

_Peter Parker added Tony Stark to new friends._

Richie: holy shit is that really him 

Tony: pete what is this 

Harley: this is our new friend richie we met him at central park today 

Tony: ok cool nice to meet you richie but why am i on the chat 

Richie: well you see my dear old brother mikey doesn’t believe that wanda’s an avenger 

Tony: oh well she is 

Mike: i’m still not buying it i need proof

Tony: *selfie with peter, harley, lila, cassie, cooper, and wanda*  
  


Mike: oh shit 

Mike ur actually tony stark 

Tony: mhm can i go now 

Richie: sure thing mr stank 

Peter: ha omg 

Harley: STANK 

Lila: lmao 

Tony: yeah i’m leaving bye also dinner’s ready cap and bucky made tacos 

_Tony Stark left the chat._

Cassie: yessssss okay bye guys talk to you later

_Cassie Lang is offline._

Richie: wait captain america can cook?

Harley: hell yeah he’s like the best 

Peter: he really is 

Richie: ur life is so cool

Harley: i guess it is okay bye richie ttyl 

_Harley Keener, Peter Parker, Lila Barton, Cooper Barton, and Wanda Maximoff are offline._

Richie: so what do u guys think 

Eddie: eh i guess they’re cool 

Mike: holy crap rich why the fuck didn’t u tell me that u met an avenger 

Richie: idk they’re pretty normal people i guess it didn’t really cross my mind until now 

Richie: also harley and peter are like super smart 

Eddie: they’re aren’t that cool!

Richie: eds they are though 

Richie: like harley is like already out of college and he’s only 17

Eddie: yeah whatever 

_Eddie Kaspbrak is offline._

Richie: shit eds 

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler is offline._

Beverly: i guess we should all go too then 

Ben: yeah 

_Everyone is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude we’re getting the bad back together 
> 
> also i have a question byler or mileven? cause i’m not sure what to do about that yet 
> 
> and should bill end up being with mike or stan? cause i’m not sure what to do about that either lmao


	9. some reddie for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yesterday i asked myself, “should i be writing my next chapter instead of watching the office for the 23rd time?” then i thought, “probably” 
> 
> despite that, i still continued to watch the office 
> 
> sorry for not putting out a chapter yesterday like i said i was occupied with a much more important task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

**richie > eddie**

richie: hey, hey, how y’all doing?

eddie: did u just quote a tik tok?

richie: maybe...

richie: anyways what happened you just kinda left 

eddie: wdym i was just tired 

richie: i don’t know it just seemed like you didn’t quite fancy my new friends 

eddie: why does that matter if they’re so much cooler than me anyways 

richie: what?

eddie: you couldn’t stop talking about how cool they are 

eddie: i mean i don’t blame you

eddie: i’m just a loser after all 

richie: eds 

eddie: dont eds me 

richie: i’m sorry i was just excited 

eddie: whatever richie have fun with your new and improved friends 

richie: eds shut up ur the coolest person i know 

eddie: no i’m not 

richie: yes you are 

eddie: am not 

richie: are too 

richie: i doubt they took on a killer clown when they were thirteen 

richie: and yeah that might not sound cool but it’s pretty brave 

richie: makes sense considering that you are the bravest out of all the losers 

eddie: what? stop shitting yourself richie 

richie: i really mean that eds, listen as much as i love mrs. k...

eddie: beep beep 

richie: she’s a real bitch. she doesn’t treat you right. you deserve so much more than her eddie kaspbrak.

eddie: uh i gotta go chee ttyl

_eddie is offline._

**new york gang**

richie: up next on breaking news, richie’s best friend and long term crush now hates him 

cooper: come on don’t be over dramatic 

richie: *screenshots of richie and eddie’s conversation* 

peter: uh i don’t mean to change the subject or anything but killer clown?

cassie: yeah is that like an inside joke 

richie: shit 

richie: their gonna kill me 

harley: who?

richie: i’m so dumb i didn’t even notice that 

lila: still wondering about the killer clown 

richie: you’re gonna think i’m crazy 

peter: honestly? nothing’s crazy to us at this point 

harley: wait are you saying that there’s an actual killer clown 

richie: yes? 

lila: was that i question? cause i don’t think i have the answer 

richie: right so basically when we were twelve, thirteen years old bill’s little brother georgie went missing as well as a bunch of other kids. you remember bill from the chat right?

lila: mhm 

richie: yeah so basically the last place georgie was seen was a storm drain so bill asked me stan and eddie to go help him look for georgie in the sewers because all of the drains lead to the sewers. now of course eddie was going batshit crazy, going on about how the grey water was piss and shit and how we could get a staph infection 

cassie: richie sweetie?

richie: yes?

cassie: back on topic please as interesting as eddie’s concerns are we are really more interested in the killer clown part if the story 

richie: uh right so basically we didn’t really find anything besides the shoe of another girl who went missing, then out of nowhere comes dear ol haystack, ben, stumbling through the water and he’s all bloody and shit so eddie’s dr k mode kicks in and we go to the pharmacy to get stuff to fix him up and that’s where we meet beverly 

lila: RICHIE GET TO THE CLOWN FOR GOODNESS SAKE

richie: jesus okay so you know along the way we meet mike and then beverly calls up bill and is like i need u and all you’re friends to come to my apartment so i stayed lookout but they all went in there and her bathroom was just covered in blood but the weird thing was that her dad couldn’t see it she said it came out of her sink and her dad walked in the bathroom like nothing happened so then we are start comparing notes turns out we’ve all been seeing things that we are scared of like eddie saw this gross dude cause he’s a germphobe and stan saw this scary painting come to life the thing is that they would just go away so we all thought we were imagining things 

cooper: the hell 

richie: long story short we found out that all the sewers meet at this creepy old house so we go to investigate shit happens a crazy ass clown tries to kill us eddie breaks his arm and we don’t talk to each other for the rest of summer 

cassie: omg that must’ve been so scary 

richie: i’m not done 

lila: there’s more?

richie: yeah so i’m at the arcade and bill comes running in and is like it took beverly you need to help so we get the gang back together and venture into the creepy old house to find beverly more shit happens we find bev the clown tries to kill us again then me being the heroic mother fucker that i am hits him with baseball bat and saves the day woohoo 

peter: well that was 

harley: a roller coaster 

richie: yeah so basically it was lot more intense than i explained, just tried to leave out the gory details and we’re all traumatized for life :)

peter: sounds fun 

richie: oh yeah definitely now can we get back to the more pressing matter 

lila: and what’s that?

richie: eddie hates me 

cassie: in the texts he sounded more flustered than anything 

wanda: ditto that 

richie: wanda where have you been 

wanda: i just sit back and observe 

richie: nice anyways what do i do 

wanda: talk to him 

richie: i just tried that, it didn’t go so well 

wanda: try again 

richie: uh fine 

**richie > eddie**

richie: do u hate me 

eddie: why would i hate you

richie: i dunno 

eddie: you dunno?

richie: mhm 

eddie: i was just being a jerk okay

richie: what?

eddie: i was jealous 

richie: eds i’ve known you since kindergarten no ones gonna replace you 

eddie: that’s not why i was jealous

richie well then why we’re you

eddie: i dunno it seemed like u and harley were like flirting

richie: harley? what no we weren’t, but why would you care anyways?

richie: wait eds

eddie: richie i really like you

eddie: like more than i should 

eddie: i understand if u hate me now 

richie: pinch me 

eddie: what?

richie: this isn’t real. the boy i’ve been swooning over since second grade did not just tell me that he likes me 

eddie: uh he kinda did 

eddie: wait you like me back 

richie: uh duh 

eddie: oh 

richie: oh?

eddie: no no it’s a good thing 

eddie: a really good thing 

richie: good glad the feeling’s mutual 

eddie: um so...

richie: so.

eddie: i wish you could come over 

richie: eddie i’m in new york 

eddie: i know it’s just i really want to kiss u right now 

richie: oh 

eddie: yeah uh sorry i just sprang that on you 

richie: no it’s okay 

richie: i really want to kiss you too 

eddie: ok...

richie: is everything okay?

richie: if you were just joking and it went too far i understand

eddie: no it’s just 

eddie: never mind it’s nothing 

richie: you can talk to me eds 

eddie: i know 

richie: u sure everything fine? 

eddie: it’s my mom 

richie: is she being, well you know, your mom?

eddie: yeah i just really need to hear your voice 

richie: we can call 

eddie: yeah?

richie: yeah

***call between eddie and richie*  
**

”Hey.” Eddie breathed out.

“Hey.” Richie said in a worried tone.

”I can’t take her anymore. She won’t shut up about getting a new girlfriend. I cant just tell her that i’m gay or else she’ll just set me up with another girl. I-I don’t know what to do Chee.” Eddie voice cracked at the end of that last sentence, and he started to cry.

”Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m gonna be home in, like, 4 days. Maybe you could go stay at Bill’s or Ben’s.” Richie suggested.

”Yeah, maybe. I’ll call Bill and see.” He paused and seemed to be in deep thought.

”What’s going on in that mind of yours Spaghetti?” 

“Nothing much. It’s just, are we like-“ Eddie’s voice changed to a whisper. “-boyfriends?” 

”Yes!“ Richie changed the excited tone in his voice to a more calmed down one. “I mean if you want to.”

”Yeah, I really want that Richie. I really, really want that.” Richie has never been happier.

“Okay, cool cool.” Richie said trying to sound, well, cool.

”I miss you.” Eddie sounded nervous.

”I miss you too.” Richie chuckled out. “Like a lot.”

”When you get back, my window might just be unlocked.” Eddie said with a smile.

”I’ll be sure to keep that in mind Eds.” 

“Hey Richie?”

”Yeah?”

”You were right. I do love it when you call me Eds.” and with that, Eddie hung up the phone leaving Richie star struck.

**new york gang**

wanda: did you text him yet?

richie: yeah 

lila: welllllll

richie: we may be dating 

peter: omigod no way 

richie: yeah i’m gonna be completely honest i really wasn’t expecting it 

cassie: you’re happy though, right?

richie: happier then i’ve been in a long time 

wanda: that’s great richie we’re really happy for you

richie: just don’t say anything in the big group chat cause none of them know yet

peter: will do

richie: oh wait do u wanna know the real reason why eddie was mad at me 

cooper: what?

richie: he thought that me and harley were flirting lmao 

peter: yo stay away from my man 

harley: peter.

wanda: WHAT

lila: i fucking knew it dude 

cooper: omg 

cassie: #exposed

peter: i’ve said too much 

_Peter Parker has left new york gang._

richie: lmao 

harley: i’m gonna kill him 

Harley Keener has added Peter Parker to new york gang.

cooper: you can run but you can’t hide 

richie: wait how long have you two been dating?

peter: who said we were dating?

_Peter Parker is offline._

harley: yeah, who said?

_Harley Keener is offline._

lila: da fuck 

richie: 🤷♂️

_Everyone is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of reddie in this fic is ASTRONOMICAL there is WAYYYYY too much
> 
> sry i love reddie also i might end up taking out the IANOWT gang just cause i’m not feeling it


	10. getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup this chapter is a filler we love that
> 
> help i wrote this at 4 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

**the losers club**

bitchie richie: you guys might kill me 

stan the man: What the hell did you do this time?

bitchie richie: i kinda sorta maybe told some people about you know 

b-b-b-bill: pennywise?

bitchie richie: yeah i’m really sorry guys i swear it was an accident i didn’t even realize it until they pointed it out 

spaghetti man: okay well let’s start off with who you told

bitchie richie: remember the kids i met at central park?

embers: what the dick richie you’ve only known them for like 2 days

yeehaw: yeah how do we know that we can trust them?

bitchie richie: i know i didn’t mean to tell them 

baby<3: okay well then how did they find out?

bitchie richie: um well i sent them a screenshot of a text message where i mentioned “a killer clown” i didn’t even think about it, the conversation was about something completely different, but i obviously had to explain it to them 

spaghetti man: it was our conversation wasn’t it

bitchie richie: yeah

**eddie > richie **

eddie: why?

richie: what?

eddie: why’d you send them our messages

richie: oh before u confessed ur undeynying love for me ;) i told them that i liked you and they wouldn’t stop pestering me about it and i dunno after that convo i kinda thought u hated so i went to them for advice i swear to god i didn’t even think about the clown shit 

eddie: oh okay

richie: why’d you think i sent it to them?

eddie: dunno thought maybe the whole thing was a joke 

richie: what like the fact that i like you?

eddie: mhm 

richie: eddie kaspbrak, i can’t go two seconds without thinking about you. every time you laugh at one of my jokes, i wanna die of happiness. whenever you touch me my skin burns and my soul wants to explode. when you do that thing, during sleepovers, where you curl into my chest and wrap your arms around me, my heart stops. i’ve loved you ever since i first layed eyes on you, even if i didn’t notice it at first. i loved you yesterday, i love you today, and i will love you tomorrow, purely because you’re just you. 100% you. i love you edward kaspbrak.

eddie: you really mean all of that?

richie: of course i do you idiot 

eddie: i love you too chee, so so much

richie: listen as much as i love this, i think they’re wondering where we went 

**the losers club**

embers: hellooooo 

embers: earth to richie can u please finish your story 

bitchie richie: uh yeah sorry i went to the bathroom 

bitchie richie: i think we can trust them not to tell anyone 

b-b-b-bill: are you sure?

bitchie richie: no but i trust them, and i think that has to be enough for now.

spaghetti man: we trust you chee 

baby<3: yeah thank you for telling us 

bitchie richie: thank you guys

***four days later***

**new friends**

Sydney: listen this has been fun but i’m leaving town now and frankly i don’t want my phone to blow up with texts from people that i barely know

Beverly: rood

Sydney: okay everyone except bev 

_Sydney Novak has removed Dina from new friends._

Stan: wait no let me say my goodbyes 

Sydney: go ahead 

Stan: bye everyone it’s been a blast 

Stanley: Bye twin.

Richie: see ya 

Wanda: 👋 bye

Will: have a good life 

Stan: tell my stORYYyyyYyyYYyyy

_Sydney Novak has removed Stanley Barber from new friends._

Mike: damn

Mike H: damn 

Sydney: ttyl bev

_Sydney Novak has left new friends._

Richie: i’m gonna be honest i think stan 2.0 was the only one who actually liked us

Bill: agreed 

Beverly: yeah but she had a point we don’t really know each other besides the people that we’re friends with 

Richie: alright so let’s get to know each other everyone say there name, a nickname they get called, age, and two important things about them 

Lila: our actual names are in our chat names dumbass

Richie: shut up bitch 

Richie: i’ll start

Richie: i’m richie. i have many nicknames such as chee, rich, trash mouth, etc. i’m 16. i have awful eyesight and i like watching movies. i’m also mike’s identical twin.

Cooper: wait people actually call u trashmouth 

Richie: yuppers who’s next?

Harley: i’ll go

Harley: i’m harley. mostly just harls for the nicknames. uh i’m 17. i like doing mechanic stuff and potatoes.

Peter: mechanic stuff? potatoes?

Harley: why don’t you go next since ur judging me 

Peter: fine 

Peter: i’m peter. pete for nicknames. i’m 16. i like chemistry and and legos.

Peter: see that wasn’t so hard.

Max: nice

Max: ill go 

Max: i’m maxine. max is my nickname but if anyone calls me anything other than my nickname i will not hesitate to cut you. i’m 16. i like madonna and skateboarding.

Beverly: i like u max 

Beverly: i’ll go now 

Beverly: i’m beverly. bev for short. i’d prefer it if u call me bev. i’m 16. i like swimming and painting my nails with richie.

Richie: luv u bev 

Richie: and up next to bat is...

Richie: edward spagetward

Eddie: shut up richard but fine i’ll go 

Eddie: i’m eddie. nicknames are eds, eddie spaghetti, edwardo, but if anyone except richie calls me them then your dead. i’m 16. i like reading and i dabble around in doctoring and such.

Ben: dabble?

Richie: yeah eds ur like a literal portable doctor

Eddie: i guess anyways whose next 

Will: i’ll go

Mike: u don’t have to will 

Will: no it’s fine i’ll go 

Will: i’m william. nickname’s will. i’m 16. i like playing D&D and drawing but i’m not that good at it.

Mike: will shut up ur amazing 

Lucas: yeah seriously give urself some credit 

Max: mike u go next 

Mike: why?

Max: cause 

Mike: ok. michael. mike. 16. i like movies and board games. i’m richie’s twin.

Stanley: I’ll go. Let’s get this shit over with.

Richie: love ya too stan the man

Stanley: I’m Stanley. Stan’s my nickname. I’m 15, almost 16, years old. I like photography and bird watching.

Richie: yawn 

Stanley: Fuck you.

Mike: el u should go 

El: im jane but people call me el, don’t ask why. i’m 15. i like mike and kissing.

Lucas: LMAO 

Dustin: oh lordie

Richie: aw mikey poo 

Mike: shut up richie 

El: did i say something wrong?

Mike: no ur fine el

Lila: okay well...i’ll go

Lila: i’m lila. no nicknames. i’m 15. i like archery and the hunger games.

Cooper: um rood

Lila: and cooper’s my brother 

Cooper: hi i’m cooper. coop for short. i’m 16. i like archery and baseball.

Richie: alright say i if you haven’t gone yet 

Ben: i 

Mike H: i 

Bill: i 

Cassie: i 

Wanda: i 

Lucas: i 

Dustin: i 

Richie: ben take it away

Ben: hi! i’m ben. no nicknames. i’m 16. i like architecture and building things :)

Richie: mikey boi 

Mike H: i’m mike, just mike. i’m 16. i like farming and animals. and i’m not richie’s twin.

Mike: can confirm that he is not. we are two different people 

Richie: i wish he was though he’s a lot better than you shitface 

Mike: sign 

Richie: Billllllllll

Bill: Richieeeeee

Bill: it’s ur turn 

Bill: hi i’m william. bill’s my nickname. i’m 16. i like writing and i have a stutter. k cool. 

Will: wait if ur name’s william then why is ur nickname bill?

Richie: cause he’s lying his full name is billiam. 

Bill: it’s not, it’s william and i dunno why. i guess my parents just started calling me it one day.

Will: cool cool 

Richie: dearest cassie i believe it’s ur turn 

Cassie hi i’m cassie. yup just cassie. i’m 14. i like fantasy books and cookies.

Lila: baby energy 

Cassie: i’m not a baby

Lila: mhm 

Cassie: i’m not 

Lila: okay 

Richie: wanda guess what it’s ur turn 

Wanda: i’m wanda. i don’t do nicknames. i’m 17. i like watching tv and food.

Richie: right so lucas ur next 

Lucas: i’m lucas. i don’t really have any nicknames. i’m 16. i like fireworks and karate kid.

Richie: last but not least dusty bun 

Dustin: how tf do u know about that 

Richie: i think ur forgetting that mike’s my brother 

Dustin: jesus mike 

Mike: he saw our group chat names lmao 

Dustin: i’m dustin. i’m 16. i like science and ice cream.

Will: u forgot ur nickname dusty bun 

Lila: well now i’ve got to hear this origin story 

Will: basically dustin’s girlfriend suzie calls him dusty bun and he calls her suzie poo

Lila: lmao 

Beverly: SuZiE pOo 

Dustin: shut up my god 

Richie: okay everyone’s gone, so now we know a little more about each other 

Eddie: are you on your way home chee?

Richie: yeah eds we’re leaving our hotel now 

Lila: NOOOO

Cooper: u can’t leave me with them richie ur the only sane one 

Stanley: Richie is far from sane.

Wanda: unfortunately so are we, and by we i mean the new york gang 

Peter: safe travels richie 

Harley: nah i hope ur plane crashes

Richie: bold of you to assume that i want it to land safely 

Eddie: chee stop we’ve talked about this 

Richie: i know i know no self deprecating in the chat 

Eddie: thank you 

Mike: k well rich and i have to go 

Richie: see ya later losers, dorks, and avengers 

Will: bye mike

Eddie: bye chee

Max: the sexual tension in this chat is astronomical

Beverly: there is wayyyyyy too much

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler and Mike Tozier-Wheeler are offline._

Bill: i guess that’s our cue to go 

Peter: yup

 _Everyone is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so long i am not okay with this it was a good ride 
> 
> lmao sorry for taking them out i just feel like i’m not very invested in their characters. they would probably just kinda be there if i kept them in.
> 
> don’t worry they’ll probably still make appearances, just not as frequently as the others :)
> 
> look out cause next chapter will focus on stranger things


	11. unrequited love, or so they thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byler or mileven
> 
> byler or mileven
> 
> byler or mileven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

**the losers club**

richie: i’m back bitches 

stan the man: Great. 

**eddie > richie **

eddie: my windows unlocked 

richie: is ur mom asleep 

eddie: yeah 

richie: okay i’ll be right over 

**new friends**

  
Mike: should i be worried that richie just climbed out of our bedroom window 

Richie: DONT TELL MOM 

Peter: he climbed out of the window?

Mike: yeah and now he’s riding his bike away richie are u like running away 

Richie: no 

Eddie: don’t text and bike 

Richie: sry 

Beverly: mhm i wonder where he’s going 

Stanley: Yeah, I wonder.

Eddie: shut up 

Bill: mike did you seriously not know that richie sneaks out to eddie’s like pretty much every night 

Mike: no cause i’m normally sleeping duh 

Mike: wait every night? 

Eddie: not every night...

Mike H: yes every night 

Eddie: mike shut up it’s not every night 

Ben: mhm 

Eddie: betrayal ben 

Richie: oops i just fell

Eddie: WHAT 

Richie: my foot slipped and i feel off the tree don’t fret i’m fine 

Will: tree?

Richie: well that’s the only way up to eddie’s window 

Lila: you go in through his window?

Richie: well yeah if his mom saw me i’m pretty sure we’d never be able to see each other again she’s a psycho 

Eddie: it’s true she is 

Eddie: now get ur ass up here 

Richie: so demanding eds

Max: cough cough 

Beverly: sexual tension 

Eddie: oh shut up 

Richie knocked on Eddie’s window to make sure that he was allowed to come in. After receiving a head nod from Eddie, Richie slid open the window and clumsily climbed inside.

”Be quiet. My mom will hear you.” Eddie whisper yelled at him.

”Sorry.” Richie walked over to Eddie’s bed and sat down next to him. “Hey.”

”Hi.” Eddie looked up at Richie. Damn Max and Bev were right. There’s a lot of tension right now. Richie moves his hand to cup Eddie’s cheek. 

“Uh, Can i kiss you?” Richie asked quietly. Holy shit he was so nervous. 

Eddie couldn’t seem to make out any words so he just nodded his head. Richie started to lean in. Eddie leaned forward just a bit until their lips touched. It wasn’t a full on make out session, but it wasn’t just a peck either. It was full of longing. They had both been wanting to do this for so long. Eddie’s heart felt like jelly. Richie pulled back and looked at Eddie nervously. Eddie looked back at him. It was like they were having a very awkward staring contest. 

They both stayed like that, not knowing what else to do. Slowly the corner of their lips started to pull up into smiles, and then they started laughing because of how weird they were both acting. Once they recovered from their laughing fits, all of the awkward tension was gone. It’s not like anything had really changed. They were still Chee and Eds.

”I missed you.” Eddie smiled as he spoke.

”Missed you more.” Richie leaned in for another kiss which Eddie gladly excepted. Once they pulled away, Richie leaned up against Eddie’s bed frame and opened his arms. Eddie crawled into his arms and nuzzled his face into his chest. It’s not like this was their first time doing this. Richie would often come over, and when Eddie was having tough nights cuddling always seemed to make him feel better. 

“How was New York?” Eddie broke the comfortable silence.

”Would’ve been better if you were there.” Richie simply replied. Eddie looked up at him. 

“God, stop being such a big sap.” He said as he jokingly hit Richie’s chest. Richie laughed and then signed.

”No, it was fun, really. Dear Evan Hansen was amazing, but i didn’t really expect anything other than amazing.” Eddie giggled at that. _Oh. My. God. That was so cute._ Richie thought. 

“That’s good Chee. I’m glad you’re back though.” Eddie nuzzled further into his chest. He didn’t want Richie to ever leave him again. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

”Me too Eds.” Richie’s phone buzzed. It was a text from his brother.

**mike > richie **

mike: start heading home soon, mom is still awake downstairs and might get suspicious 

richie: will do thanks mike 

“I have to get going.” Richie sighed.

”Noooooo.” Eddie hugged Richie tighter and started planting kisses all over his face.

”Yessssss.” Richie laughed as he gently pushed Eddie off of him and stood up from the bed.

”Mike just texted me. My mom’s still awake. She might get suspicious.” He took Eddie’s hands in his. “I love you.”

”Love you too.” Eddie smiled and stood up. He softly kissed Richie. Richie smiled into the kiss. 

“Oh uh-“ Eddie pulled away from the kiss. “Should we tell the others? You know, about us?” Eddie asked nervously.

”Nah, I say we screw with them. See how long it takes them to figure it out.” Richie laughed.

”Yeah okay.” Eddie laughed along with him. “Bye Chee.” 

“Bye Eds.”, and with that, Richie climbed out the window and down the tree to his bike. 

**new friends**

Mike: wow guess who’s finally home 

Richie: shut up mike i wasn’t even gone that long 

Wanda: mhm 

Richie: i wasn’t it was like 45 minutes at most 

Max: sureeeee

Richie: IT WAS 

Eddie: chee you were with me for like an hour and a half plus your bike rides 

Max: i rest my case 

Richie: shit really?

Eddie: yes really dumbass 

Stanley: I agree with that statement Eddie. He is a dumbass. 

Richie: love u too stan the man 

**New Group Chat**

_Max Mayfield added El Hopper, Beverly Marsh, Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang, and Lila Barton to a New Group Chat._

_Max Mayfield named the group chat Girls Only._

Max: wow are there really only 6 of us

Beverly: sadly yes 

Lila: oh my lord how many boys are there 

Wanda: thirteen if i counted correctly 

Cassie: we are out numbered 

Max: out planned 

Lila: pew pew pew pew pew 

Wanda: we gotta make an all out stand 

Beverly: ayo, i’m gonna need a right hand man 

Cassie: haha hamilton 

El: what’s hamilton? 

Max: it’s a musical el, about the american revolution 

El: oh cool 

Max: you should come over, we can listen to it 

El: okay!

Lila: wait you’re telling me she didn’t know what hamilton was 

Max: lmao no she’s very uncultured 

El: it’s true i am 

Wanda: wait you’re the one who who likes mike and kissing if i remember correctly 

Max: ha 

El: yes but me and mike are fighting right now 

Max: wait what?

El: i asked him to come over, he said he didn’t want to kiss me and i asked why and he said he had other things on his mind then left 

Lila: whatever boys are stupid anyways 

Max: yeah you should dump his ass 

El: maybe i will 

**el > mike**

el: i dump your ass 

mike: what? 

_el has blocked mike._

**Girls Only**

El: *screenshot of her dumping mike’s ass*

Max: omg el you actually did it 

Beverly: i’m laughing so hard right now oml 

El: yeah he hasn’t been himself lately it’s like he doesn’t like me anymore like in a girlfriend type way he acts like we’re just friends 

Cassie: well people lose feelings so maybe that’s it 

Max: yeah el don’t worry it probably has nothing to do with you 

**beverly > max**

beverly: are you thinking what i’m thinking 

max: depends what you’re thinking 

beverly: 2 words. mike. will. 

max: how the hell could you tell you’ve only ever texted them like twice 

beverly: it’s called a gaydar 

max: ah 

beverly: u like el don’t u

max: damn gaydar 

max: yeah i do 

max: but you know mike has kinda always been and issue 

beverly: well now he’s not 

max: you’re right about that marsh 

beverly: do you think that el would care if mike and will got together 

max: no i honestly don’t think she’d mind 

beverly: mhm good to know 

max: what are you scheming marsh 

beverly: calm your tits mayfield it’s nothing 

**max > will **

max: guess what 

will: what 

max: el just dumped mike’s ass 

will: seriously 

max: yes seriously 

will: no way 

max: yeah and she said it was because he wasn’t acting like he liked her anymore like he wouldn’t kiss her and shit 

will: yeah but that doesn’t mean that he likes me 

max: are u blind 

will: no, i’m not stupid is what i am 

will: there’s no way mike’s gay 

max: whatever you say byers 

**the upsidedowners**

meanie: hey guys el and i just wanted to let you know that we aren’t together anymore 

eggos4life: yeah i dumped his ass at first but then we talked about it and the feeling’s mutual 

meanie: yeah 

fireworker: i mean i can’t say that i didn’t see it coming 

dusty bun: same 

mom<3: same 

zoomer: same 

scooper trooper: same 

zombisexual: uh yeah same 

meanie: yeah

eggos4life: k cool max what time should i have hop drop me off 

zoomer: 11 pm sound good 

eggos4life: yup 

**will > max**

will: *eyebrow raise*

max: shut up 

will: hey i told u that i liked mike 

max: okay fine but u can’t tell anyone 

will: don’t worry max i won’t 

**new friends**

El: can i change my introduction 

Richie: uh sure 

El: i’m jane, people call me el, don’t ask why. i’m 16. i like hamilton and madonna.

Richie: sick 

**richie > mike **

richie: so you and el are splitsville i’m assuming 

mike: yeah it was for the better though 

mike: how’s it going with eddie 

richie: oh good really good actually 

mike: yeah?

richie: yeah you can’t tell anyone but we’re actually dating 

mike: really????

richie: yup 

mike: can i tell you something rich

mike: uh yeah sure 

mike: i’m gay and in love with will byers 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude come here. you’re gay. i fucking knew it dude.
> 
> hehe i’m sorry i started out with mileven established and i really wanted to do byler, so i know it’s a pretty quick and unrealistic breakup but oh well


	12. brotherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> richie’s a little shit and i’m supposed to be doing school right now but oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

**mike > richie **

richie: woah 

mike: yeah 

richie: okay well that’s okay 

mike: i don’t know what to do 

richie: um hold on this is just a lot to process 

mike: yeah sorry 

richie: no don’t be it’s fine just let me think for a sec 

mike: okay

richie: so i’m just gonna go ahead and ask 

richie: what about el?

mike: i don’t think i ever really liked her like that 

mike: it’s just like cause we’re so close i thought that i liked her like that but recently i guess i’ve realized differently 

mike: so i guess you could say thank god she dumped my ass cause i wouldn’t have been able to do it 

richie: yeah okay so what are u gonna do about will 

mike: why’d you think i came to you dumbass 

mike: i mean you got eddie to like you, and that’s saying something 

richie: okay first of all fuck you 

richie: second, eddie’s liked me for a while so i didn’t really get him to like me he just did 

mike: must be nice 

richie: i have an idea 

mike: oh no that’s not good 

richie: how bout i talk to will

mike: are u crazy 

richie: i’m gonna talk to will 

mike: nO

richie: i’m gonna text him 

mike: nO YOURE NOT 

richie: chillax i’m not gonna say anything about how you like him i’m just gonna try and find out if he likes you 

mike: richie no 

richie: richie yes 

mike: NO

**richie > will**

richie: hello there william 

will: hi?

**richie > mike **

richie: too late 

**mike > eddie**

mike: PLEASE TELL RICHIE TO STOP 

eddie: stop what? 

mike: just tell him to stop he’ll know what you mean 

**eddie > richie **

eddie: richie, love, stop

richie: sigh did mike send you 

eddie: yes yes he did 

eddie: may i ask what ur doing 

richie: matchmaking now if you don’t mind i have to attend to my duties 

richie: bye 

richie: love you 

eddie: 

eddie: love you too

**richie > will **

richie: don’t fret william i just want to talk 

will: ok?

**eddie > mike**

eddie: well i tried 

mike: and?

eddie: he said he has matchmaker duties to attend to 

mike: uhgggggg

eddie: so who’s the lucky lady 

mike:...

eddie: come on if you don’t tell me richie will and you know that 

mike: yeah but you don’t understand 

eddie: i swear i won’t tell anyone 

mike: fine we’ll first off it’s a boy not a girl 

eddie: oh cool 

mike: yeah um it’s will byers and now richie is texting him trying to see if he likes me and now i’m scared cause i don’t want him to screw things up 

eddie: i’ll try talking to him again but i think you can trust him okay? i don’t think that he would intentionally screw things up for you 

mike: yeah okay thanks eddie 

eddie: mhm no problem mike 

**richie > will **

richie: soooooo do you know why el and mike became splitsville? you know i just figured that you would cause you’re mike’s best friend.

will: oh uh i think they just lost feelings for each other or whatever 

richie: did i detect a hint of salt there william?

will: what? no 

richie: mhm sure 

will: it’s just annoying one day they’re eating each other’s faces, the next they hate each other. i wouldn’t be surprised if they’re back together tomorrow.

richie: oh i don’t think that that’s gonna happen 

will: why’s that?

richie: let’s just say mike has his eye on someone else 

will: oh 

richie: who do you think it is?

will: oh idk really who it could be 

will: i find it hard to believe that it’s max cause he doesn’t really fancy her, but she’s the only other girl in the party besides el so maybe? we don’t really have any other friends.

richie: mhm 

will: wAIT HE HAS A CRUSH ON MAX

richie: mhm 

will: seriously?

richie: mhm 

will: what are you doing?

richie: mhm 

will: i don’t even know what to think anymore.

richie: mhm bye william 

**eddie > richie**

eddie: leave will alone 

richie: wait how’d you know it was will 

eddie: mike told me 

richie: we’ll i already finished talking to him so

eddie: well what happened 

richie: i dropped hints kinda 

eddie: i hope you weren’t an idiot 

richie: don’t worry love i wasn’t 

eddie: for some reason i don’t believe you 

richie: you wound me 

eddie: yeah but u love me 

richie: yeah i do 

**New Group Chat**

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Eddie Kaspbrak and Mike Tozier-Wheeler to a group chat._

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler named the chat project byler._

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler change their name to matchmaker._

_matchmaker changed Eddie Kaspbrak’s name to richie’s lover._

_matchmaker changed Mike Tozier-Wheeler’s name too will’s lover._

will’s lover: seriously richie 

matchmaker: shhhh i’m gonna send you guys the screenshots of my conversation with will

richie’s lover: mike i apologize in advance for his actions 

matchmaker: babe you wound me 

will’s lover: gross stop being all coupley 

matchmaker: don’t tell tell me how to live my life with my boyfriend 

richie’s lover: wait was mike the first one to know?

matchmaker: yeah besides my friends from new york 

richie’s lover: ah okay 

will’s lover: listen i’m honored but can u just send the screenshots dickhead 

matchmaker: *screenshots of will and richie’s conversation*

will’s lover: RICHIE YOU IDIOT 

will’s lover: HE THINKS I LIKE MAX NOW 

matchmaker: shhh it’s all part of the process 

will’s lover: i hate you 

richie’s lover: cant relate 

matchmaker: hehe i love my boyfriend 

will’s lover: gross 

**mike > will **

mike: hey sorry about richie pestering you today he wouldn’t leave me alone about el 

will: no no it’s okay 

mike: i don’t like max just so you know 

will: oh okay 

mike: yeah 

will: yeah 

mike: okay good talk 

**project byler**

will’s lover: *screenshots of mike and will’s conversation*

will’s lover: fixed it dickass

richie’s lover: oKaY gOoD TaLk

will’s lover: shut up eddie 

matchmaker: hey only i’m allowed to tell him to shut up 

matchmaker: also this is going exactly as planned 

will’s lover: wdym 

matchmaker: now will knows that he’s an option so if he likes you he might confess

will’s lover: oh wait ur actually kinda good at this 

matchmaker: i know i know no need to thank me 

**will > max**

will: *screenshots of will and richie’s conversation*

will*screenshots of will and mike’s conversation*

will: MAX WHAT DOES THIS MEAN 

max: holy shit he definitely likes you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve posted a shit ton of chapter’s today are you proud of me?
> 
> also there are probably gonna be more to come because i can’t stop writing


	13. parents fucking suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ this chapter has homophobia just a warning ⚠️ 
> 
> wow richie really is my vent character isn’t he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

**the upsidedowners**

**(3:31 am)**

zombisexual: hey is anyone up 

zombisexual: guys?????

meanie: i’m up is everything okay 

zombisexual: can u come over?

zombisexual: i had a dream 

meanie: yeah i’ll be there in 10

**richie > mike **

**(3:34 am)**

richie: where the hell are u going at 3:30 in the fucking morning 

mike: why the hell aren’t u asleep at 3:30 in the fucking morning 

richie: sleep is for the weak 

mike: mhm 

richie: where are u going 

mike: will’s

richie: to do what? fuck?

mike: wHAT? gross richie no 

richie: then why are u going 

mike: he had a nightmare 

richie: that’s hella cute 

mike: what?

richie: you’re going to comfort him at 3:30 in the fucking morning 

richie: you guys are practically dating already

mike: yeah whatever i’m leaving now cover for me if i’m not home by the time mom wakes up

richie: will do mikeyo

_richie is offline._

It was around three forty five a.m. when Mike got to the Byers. 

**will > mike **

**(3:47 am)**

will: the front door’s unlocked, i’m in my room 

Mike slowly opened the front door and made his way down the hallway trying to be as quiet as possible. Will would get in so much trouble if Joyce woke up. When he made it to Will’s door he decided against knocking. He figured it was too risky. So, instead, he slowly opened the door hoping that it wouldn’t make any noise.

”Will? Are you in here?” Will looked up from where he was sitting in his bed. Mike’s heart immediately broke. There were tear stains running down his cheeks and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

”Oh will.” Mike rushed over to him, sat down on his bed, and pulled him into his arms. Mike pulled Will out of the embrace for a second so he could wipe his tears before he hugged him again. 

“I’m s-sorry-“ Will took a breath. “M-Mike. It w-was just so-“ Another breath. “r-real. I didn’t know w-what-“ And another. “t-to do.”   
  


“Hey, hey look at me.” Mike said. Will looked up at Mike, but he made sure to keep his head rested against Mike’s chest. “Don’t ever apologize for something that you can’t control. Right now you just need to breathe with me okay?” Mike smiled. Will nodded his head and tried his best to get his breathing under control. Sitting literally on top of Mike wasn’t helping much either. His gay panic was out of control. 

It took about 10 minutes for Will to start breathing normally again. In those ten minutes the two boys had laid down in Will’s bed. Will was still practically on top of Mike, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Hey, it’s gone. It’s dead.” Mike said into Will’s hair and he rubbed his back.

”That’s what we thought before last time too.” Will mumbled into Mike’s chest.

”If that asshole ever does come back, he won’t be hurting you again. I promise you that.” Mike regretted not being protective over Will the last time the Mind Flayer had attacked. He was too busy with his girlfriend to even notice that something was wrong with his best friend.

Will tightened his grip around Mike’s waist. “Mikey?”

”Yeah Will?”

”Can u stay here tonight? We can set an alarm for early in the morning, so that you can sneak out my window before mom wakes up.” Will sounded like he was about to go on rambling. Probably about how it was okay if Mike didn’t want to stay, and how he’d completely understand. Instead, Mike cut him off before he could continue.

”Sure.” He simply stated as he grabbed his phone out to set an alarm for 5:00 a.m. He also shot Richie a text explaining when he would be back.

**mike > richie **

**(4:01 am)**

mike: be back around 5:15 call me if mom wakes up earlier 

richie: have fun ;)

Mike rolled his eyes at his brother’s response and put his phone down. He pulled Will higher up on his chest and gathered all the courage the he could. He kissed Will’s temple and said, “Goodnight Willie.” He closed his eyes before he could see Will’s response. Will was practically beaming. He turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Mike’s chest.

”Night Mikey.” Will smiled as he closed his eyes. They were both out like a light after that.

**ALARM FOR 5:00 AM**

“Ughhhh” Mike groaned when he heard the alarm going off. He reached over and snoozed it. He was so comfortable. Nine more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

”Mike.” Will lightly hit Mike’s chest. “Mike.” He said a little louder. 

“Hmmm” Mike hummed.

”You gotta go.” Will’s voice was groggily from just waking up.

”Don’t. Wanna.” Mike answered as he pulled Will closer to him.

“You have too Mike.” Will started to sit up. “Come on. Get up.” Will pulled on Mike’s arm.

”Okay, okay. I’m up.” Mike rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He was just now becoming aware of how close Will was to him. Will was leaning his head on his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around Mike’s waist. Will yawned and Mike went to stand up. 

“Alright. Well, I should get going.” Will and Mike stared at each other a bit, an awkward silence settling over them. 

“Uh yeah, yeah.” Will got up and opened his window. He looked at Mike. Were they gonna kiss? Mike got really close to Will’s face, raised his hand, and...

...put it on Will’s shoulder.

”You feeling better now?” He asked. Will was disappointed, but not surprised. Why would Mike like him anyway.

”Yeah, yeah. Thanks.” Will smiled.

”Anytime.” Mike paused. “Really. Anytime.” Mike reassured his friend. Will nodded. Mike climbed out the window and looked over to Will.

”Bye Will.” 

“Bye Mikey.” And just like that. Mike was gone. What just happened?

**mike > richie**

**(5:12 am)**

mike: omw back home 

richie: hurry up dick mom and dad are fighting again

mike: seriously? it’s 5 in the morning 

richie: yeah i fucking know 

mike: what are they fighting about this time 

richie: me 

mike: what?

richie: eddie’s mom knocked on our door like 3 minutes ago and is now screaming at mom about how i’m turning eddie into a fairy and dad’s fucking agreeing with her 

richie: i’m scared. dad said i shouldn’t see eddie again

mike: fuck i’m almost home

richie: okay hurry 

Mike climbed up the side of his house and knocked on his bedroom window. Inside he saw Eddie and Richie sitting on the bottom of their bunk bed. Richie got up to open the window. Mike saw that his eyes were watery. _Fucking parents._ Mike thought.

As soon as Richie opened the window, screams filled Mike’s ears.

”I won’t have my son hanging around a fucking fairy.”

”My son’s not the fairy. Eddie bear would never. It’s your son who’s making him sick!”

”Would you two please just calm down!”

”Holy shit.” Mike said to Richie.

”Yeah.” He took Mike’s hand and helped him climb inside the window.

”Chee.” Mike could tell that Eddie had been crying.

”It’s gonna be okay. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Richie sat back down next to Eddie and put his head on his shoulder. Eddie stood up angrily.

”You don’t really believe that do you? Have you heard what they are saying? My mom’s talking about leaving the fucking state Chee. So no. It’s not gonna be okay.” He yelled at Richie. Richie looked down at his feet. 

“Your son is homo!” Sonia yelled.

”My son? My fucking son? Have you seen your son? He wears shortie shorts and pink t-shirts. He talks like girl. He’s always all over my son!” Ted fires back.

”That’s it.” Richie mutters under his breath. He walks to the door, opens it, and runs down the stairs. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP.” Richie screamed causing both Mike and Eddie to jump.

”JUST SHUT UP. ME AND EDDIE AREN’T FUCKING FAIRYS, SO CAN WE JUST DROP IT. YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES. WE’RE ONLY SIXTEEN YEARS OLD.” Richie screamed again. 

Richie ran back up the stairs, slammed the bedroom door, and locked it. He slid down the door and started sobbing. Eddie rushed over to Richie and pulled him into his lap.

”Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay love” Eddie whispers to Richie as he cries into his chest.

”Hey guys?” Mike asked quietly. Richie and Eddie both look up at him. 

“How bout we sneak out and go to Scoops?” Mike suggests.

”Yeah. Let’s get the fuck outta here.” Richie stands up and wipes his tears. He goes over to the window and helps Eddie and proceeds to climb out himself. Mike follows. They get on their bikes. Eddie gets on the back of Richie’s because he drove their with his mom. They started riding down the street. 

“Ma’s gonna kill me.” Eddie mutters under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumbass just now realized that i should probably start putting time stamps or else shits gonna get confusing sorry bout that 
> 
> my dumbass has also just realized the i’ve been spelling byers wrong at some points so sorry bout that also
> 
> and this chapter was barely texting i’m sorry i was venting lol


	14. divorced parent tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don’t like this chapter cause it’s no fun but whatcha’ gonna do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will beyers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

”Shit!” Mike exclaims. His bike coming to a stop.

”What?” Richie stopped his bike too.

”I don’t think that Scoops is open.” Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**mike > steve **

**(5:40 am)**

mike: do you have an early morning today 

steve: yeah why

mike: we are coming over let us in when we get there

steve: is everything okay?

mike: it will be my parents just need to cool down 

steve: i’m assuming it’s just you and richie coming then

mike: and richie’s friend eddie 

steve: okay text me when ur here 

“Okay, Steve says that he’s there for an early shift so he’ll let us in.” Mike puts his phone away and gets back on his bike.

”Alright. Good.” Eddie answers and gets back on Richie’s bike.

**mike > steve **

**(6:01 am)**

mike: we’re here 

steve: coming 

“Hey are you guys good?” Steve asked as he opened the doors to the mall.

”Yeah just needed to get out of the house.” Mike replied.

Steve lead them to the back room at Scoops where they saw Robin.

”Would you look at that. Steve has adopted a clone of Mike and another small child.” Robin laughed out.

”Shut up.” Steve glared at her, and then he went back to getting the shop set up for their shift. They rebuilt the mall after everything that happened. Steve and Robin got their old summer job back. Even though they’re in college, they still work at Scoops during the summers.

”The hell are 3 sixteen year olds doing here at six a.m.?” Robin asked.

”Our dickass parents got in a fight. Again.” Richie said while eyeing up the ice cream.

”Sounds fun.” Robin said sarcastically.

”Very.” 

“So who are you?” She pointed at Eddie.

”This right here is Eddie Spaghetti. He’s a tiny little short tempered bomb waiting to explode.” Richie said while grabbing Eddie’s cheeks and pinching them.

”She asked me not you, Trashmouth.” Eddie laughed at Richie. Once they settled down Eddie laid his head on Richie’s shoulder. Robin eyed them up suspiciously but didn’t say anything. 

**the upsidedowners**

**(6:57 am)**

dusty bun: shit sorry will i just woke up now are you okay 

zombisexual: yeah i’m fine mike came over 

dusty bun: okay good 

**mom > mike   
**

**(7:02 am)**

mom: you and richie have to come home now 

mike: i don’t know mom we don’t exactly wanna be in a house with screaming homophobes 

mom: i talked some sense into eddie’s mom 

mom: she’s not gonna stop eddie from seeing richie 

mike: what about dad?

mom: i really think that you and richie should come home we need to have a conversation 

mike: mom what’s going on 

mom: come home please 

mike: not until you tell me what’s going on 

mom: i kicked your dad out now get your asses home

mike: ok 

“Richie. We have to go home. Mom texted.” Mike said he voice wavering. “Uh she said she talked to Eddie’s mom. She’s not gonna stop you guys from seeing each other.”

“Oh thank god.” Eddie mumbled.

”She kicked dad out.” Mike said.

”What?” Richie asked.

”We have to go home Rich.” 

“Okay.” Richie agreed. “I’ll drop you off on our way back.” He turned to Eddie. Eddie nodded. 

“Thanks Steve. We gonna head out.” Mike yelled back to Steve.

”Be careful!” Steve yelled back.

”Okay mom.” Mike rolled his eyes and walked out of the mall.

**new friends**

**(12:09 pm)**

Mike: guess who has two thumbs and divorced parents 

Richie: these guys 

Lucas: wait what

Ben: what happened?

Richie: dear ol mother and father got in an ugly fight and it ended with our father out of the house 

Bill: shit guys i’m really sorry 

Richie: whatever he’s a jerk anyways 

Eddie: damn right he is 

Will: well you guys are okay right?

Mike: yeah we’re fine. holly’s not. nancy’s thrilled. 

Richie: nance looked like she was on top of the world when mom sat us down to “talk” about it 

Mike: yeah well at least there won’t be as much screaming in the house so that’s a plus 

Richie: dunno, i love waking up to the sweet sound of screaming, it really relaxes me 

Stan: Serves him right. I never liked Ted anyways. 

Beverly: i don’t think that any of us ever liked ted 

Max: agreed

Mike H: i mean it’s kinda hard to like someone who sits around and eats chicken all day 

Richie: lmao 

Peter: one of the many perks of being an orphan is not having to deal with your parents fighting 

Lila: lol

Ben: are- are you okay?

Harley: peters we’ve talked about this you can’t make orphan jokes 

Peter: but 

Peter: they’re funny 

Lila: they are 

Will: wait that was a joke 

Peter: yeah i guess texting doesn’t really have the same tone so i can see where it might’ve sounded bad 

Peter: *picture of a one serving bag of lays chips*

Peter: anyways, i got this family bag of chips 

Harley: oh no 

Beverly: that looks like a normal size to me 

Cooper: here it comes 

Peter: every bag of chips is a family bag when you’re an orphan 

Wanda: and there it is 

Ben: peter aRE YOU OKAY?

Peter: yup i’m doing just fine 

Richie: aNYWAYS

Richie: we’ve got to get going cause like i guess our dad’s coming to get his stuff so now we all have to hide down in the basement 

Mike: so fun 

**will > mike **

**(12:21 pm)**

will: hi 

mike: hey

will: do you wanna come over when your dad finishes packing up his stuff 

mike: yeah sure 

will: okay text me when he’s gone 

will: your okay right?

mike: mhm he hated me anyways so 

will: doesn’t mean he still isn’t your dad 

will: my dad hates me but sometimes i wish he were still here 

mike: i don’t know you know i think we’ll just have to wait and see i don’t think it’s really settled in on me yet

will: yeah my mom said that you can sleep over too if you want to get out of the house

mike: yeah sounds great

will: okay cool

mike: cool

**the losers club**

**(12:24 pm)**

b-b-b-bill: sleepover tonight at my house?

baby<3: yeah sounds fun!

embers: uh duh 

stan the man: Sure.

yeehaw: sounds good to me 

spaghetti man: yup 

bitchie richie: you know you guys don’t have to do this right 

b-b-b-bill: do what?

bitchie richie: my dad sucks ass i think i’ll get along fine without him you don’t need to worry about me 

baby<3: we just thought that it would maybe be a good idea to get you out of the house 

spaghetti man: yeah chee come on it’ll be fun 

bitchie richie: okay yeah i guess 

b-b-b-bill: alright, meet at mine at 4? 

bitchie richie: sure 

spaghetti man:^

baby<3:^

stan the man: ^

embers: ^

yeehaw: ^

b-b-b-bill: alrighty seen you then

stan the man: Alrighty?

b-b-b-bill: shut up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so the texting is becoming minimal trust me i know 
> 
> the next chapter is the last one that should have dialogue then there might be some but not as much 
> 
> this chapter kinda sucked sorry bout that


	15. project reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alrighty let’s get this back on track cause the last two chapters sucked ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all of the names so you don’t get confused :)
> 
> richie tozier(wheeler)- bitchie richie  
> eddie kaspbrak- spaghetti man  
> stanley uris- stan the man  
> bill denbrough- b-b-b-bill  
> beverly marsh- embers  
> ben hanscom- baby <3  
> mike hanlon- yeehaw  
> mike wheeler(tozier)- meanie  
> eleven hopper- eggos4life  
> max mayfield- zoomer  
> lucas sinclair- fireworker  
> will byers- zombisexual  
> dustin henderson- dusty bun  
> suzie- suzie poo  
> steve harrington- mom <3  
> robin buckley- scooper trooper  
> erica sinclair- amERICA  
> stanley barber- druggie  
> sydney novak- sydo kiddo  
> dina- baby:)  
> peter parker- spooderking  
> harley keener- mechanic  
> lila barton- arrowhead  
> cooper barton- shithead  
> cassie lang- antieee  
> wanda maximoff- magic hands
> 
> my god that took forever
> 
> also these names are just for the main group chats :)

***the night after the sleepovers and shit cause i don’t feel like writing that*  
**

**new friends**

**(9:41 pm)**

Richie: hello friends 

Lila: yo loser where have you been we haven’t chatted in this since yesterday afternoon 

Richie: yeah the people of hawkins all had like sleepovers and shit sorry 

Lila: and we weren’t invited? this is abuse 

Eddie: you guys live in new york???? 

Wanda: no shit sherlock 

Richie: alright no need to be rude to each other 

Eddie: i wasn’t being rude 

Wanda: mhm 

Eddie: i wasn’t 

Richie: okay we believe you 

Eddie: richard 

Richie: yes edward?

Eddie: i will 

Richie: will not

Eddie: don’t underestimate me i will not hesitate to 

Richie: you wouldn’t dare 

Bill: wtf are you two talking about 

Richie: nothing billiam 

**New Group Chat**

**(9:49 pm)**

_Beverly Marsh added Bill Denbrough, Stanley Uris, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, El Hopper, Max Mayfield, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Cooper Barton, and Wanda Maximoff to a group chat._

Beverly: alright so that’s everyone besides richie and eddie right?

Stanley: Yes. What is this?

_Beverly named the chat project reddie._

**new york gang**

**(9:53 pm)**

Wanda: uh richie do ur friends know about you and eddie 

Richie: no just you guys and my brother know why?

Harley: lmao ur friends beverly put us in a group chat named project reddie 

Richie: wait who’s all in it?

Peter: everyone in the new friends group chat besides you and eddie 

Richie: lmao no way hold up

**New Group Chat**

**(9:54 pm)**

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Tozier-Wheeler, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Cooped Barton, and Wanda Maximoff to a group chat._

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler named the group team reddie._

Eddie: chee what the hell is this 

Richie: someone explain the situation to eds 

Harley: alright so basically we got put in a group chat by beverly named project reddie and everyone from the new friends chat is in it but you and richie 

Mike: ah so that’s what this is about 

Eddie: alright still doesn’t explain why i’m here 

Richie: so sassy eds 

Richie: they’re the only people that know about us dating so basically they have to play along so that they can get us info on what our friends are thinking 

Eddie: okay but why am i here

Richie: cause ur the eddie in reddie duh 

Cassie: wait so we’re like spies??

Richie: exactly 

Cooper: sick 

Richie: alright spies, go spy, play dumb, do what ya gotta do 

**project reddie**

**(9:48 pm)**

Cassie: what’s reddie?

Beverly: richie and eddie duh 

Beverly: i can’t be the only one aware of the increasing amounts of sexual tension lately 

Bill: no it’s definitely there 

Beverly: exactly so now it’s our mission to get them together 

Cooper: are we sure that they even like each other?

Stanley: Yes.

Bill: yes 

Ben: yes 

Beverly: yes 

Mike: yes 

Beverly: wait which mike is that 

_Mike Hanlon changed his name to Mike H._

Mike H: it’s me 

Beverly: k cool 

Harley: wait so they told you guys that they like each other 

Ben: well no 

Beverly: kinda

Stanley: Yes.

Beverly: it doesn’t matter the point is i can’t keep living in a world where richie and eddie are too pussy to confess their feelings for each other 

Mike: ok well what are we gonna do about it

Will: yeah 

Beverly: idk that’s why i made this chat 

Dustin: do they have a song that they sing to each other? 

Max: dustin you and suzie are literally the only couple that does that 

Lucas: she’s got a point 

Stan: I’m going to disregard Dustin’s question. How about we just watch out for any proof that they are dating. Then we can report back here.

Cooper: wait u think their dating 

Stan: They could be. I mean really just any proof that they have feelings for each other. Then we can force them to confess.

Will: this sounds wrong 

Beverly: it’s for the science william 

Beverly: now go on complete ur quest young ones 

Harley: pretty sure i’m older than you 

Beverly: shhhh i said GO ON COMPLETE UR QUEST 

Mike H: yes ma’am

**team reddie**

**(9:55 pm)**

Mike: rich can i add will 

Richie: what did u tell him about us?

Mike: no 

Mike: can i? 

Richie: eds?

Eddie: yeah go ahead idc 

_Mike Tozier-Wheeler added Will Byers to team reddie._

Richie: welcome william, you’ve been recruited to the dark side 

Will: i’m confused why is this called team reddie

Eddie: cause chee and i are dating and we want to mess with the others

Mike: yeah we told them about the group chat that beverly made 

Will: we?

Peter: heyo

Harley: yo 

Wanda: hey

Cassie: hi 

Lila: sup

Will: ah so this is everyone that knows?

Richie: yup and now u have been chosen to join us 

Will: i mean cool, but why me 

Richie: mikey boi wanted to add you 

Wil: oh ok cool 

Eddie: alright cool now is there anyone else that we want to recruit before this whole thing starts 

Richie: i thought you didn’t like this eds?

Eddie: okay well i guess it’s kinda fun 

Cassie: that’s the spirit!

Richie: we need stan on our side 

Harley: nah that’s way too risky he’s the one who came up with the plan on the other side 

Eddie: plan? what plan?

Will: they’re gonna try and find evidence that you two like each other so they can force you to confess to each other 

Richie: sounds like a very stanley thing to do

Eddie: yup okay how bout ben 

Mike: gonna be honest i don’t think any other the losers are safe, they all seem way too excited about this 

Wanda: the losers?

Eddie: yeah it’s what we call our friend group

Richie: me, eds, stan, bill, ben, mike h, and bev

Wanda: ah okay 

Mike: technically there’s 11 of us and only 9 of them so we have the advantage

Richie: true true okay then we’ve got our team 

Will: what exactly is the purpose of our team 

Eddie: to be like undercover spies act like ur on their team then report info back to us 

Will: k cool cool 

Lila: we could also confuse the hell out of them tell them shit like you guys got in a fight even though u didn’t 

Richie: yeah that’s good

Eddie: ok well sounds like a plan 

Cassie: yup 

**eddie > richie **

**(12:01 am)**

eddie: night chee love u 

richie: night eds love u more 

eddie: no 

richie: yes 

eddie: no 

richie: no 

eddie: yes

eddie: wait shit i meant no 

richie: nope u already said it too late to take it back now 

eddie: but 

richie: no buts love u more 

eddie: love u most 

richie: looks like you’ve got me there 

eddie: mhm goodnight chee

richie: night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i died for a few days but i’m back
> 
> also project byler is next lmao jkjk... unless?


	16. project reddie (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more reddie sue me

**team reddie**

**(12:45 pm)**

Richie: alright so plan is for cassie to say that me and eds are in a fight, then everyone else from nyc plays along with it saying that i was ranting about it in our group chat, then mike says that he’ll talk to me about it, then he comes back to the chat to say that i never plan on talking to eddie again 

Richie: right?

Harley: yup 

Richie: k cool 

**project reddie**

**(12:47 pm)**

Cassie: guys i’ve got bad news 

Beverly: what? 

Cassie: richie and eddie are in a fight 

Harley: oh it’s more than just a fight 

Lila: yeah did you see the way he ranting to us 

Peter: it sounds like they hate each other 

Ben: they get in fights all the time i’m sure it’ll be fine 

Wanda: no you don’t understand it’s baddddd

Max: wdym bad

Wanda: i mean like richie was going on and on about how he wasn’t even sure that eddie was a loyal friend at this point and how he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forgive him 

Lucas: well what did eddie do?

Cassie: that’s the problem 

Lila: he won’t tell us 

Peter: he said he didn’t even want to type it out because it made him mad 

Mike H: oh shit well what are we gonna do 

Mike: i can talk to rich about it 

Beverly: okay yeah good plan 

**stan > bill**

**(12:50 pm)**

stan: Are you buying this?

bill: not for one second 

bill: i literally saw richie walking to eddie’s house earlier 

stan:Okay. Hold on.

**New Group Chat**

**(12:51 pm)**

_Stanley Uris added Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Richie Tozier to a group chat._

_Stanley Uris named the chat Original Four._

Stanley: Alright. Why the hell are you’re friends from New York saying the you and Eddie and fighting?

Richie: cause we are????

Bill: cut the shit richie i saw you walking to eddie’s house earlier today 

Richie: yeah so i could be mean and yell at him cause i’m mad 

Stanley: Really? Is that why you went there?

Richie: yeah it is 

Bill: eddie you’ve been extremely quite

Eddie: i don’t wanna talk to chee 

Stanley: There not fighting.

Bill: yup eddie you just called him chee, when u gays fight you call each other richard and edward 

Eddie: gays???

Bill: did i stutter?

Richie: shit eds we’ve been compromised 

Eddie: god damn

Stanley: So you guys aren’t fighting then?

Richie: hold on 

**team reddie**

**(12:54 pm)**

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris to team reddie._

Richie: welcome to the team 

Harley: ?????

Eddie: they figured it out 

Bill: team reddie???

Richie: yeah...

Stanley: So, you guys are dating then?

Eddie: yup

Richie: don’t tell the others 

Richie: basically everyone in this group chat knows and now we’re just trying to mess with everyone else 

Eddie: yeah you guys are oddly invested in our relationship 

Bill: correction, bev is oddly invested in ur relationship 

Richie: tru tru 

Stanley: Who already knew?

Peter: me 

Harley: me 

Wanda: me 

Mike: me 

Cassie: me 

Will: me 

Lila: me

Cooper: me 

Bill: wait MIKE knew before us 

Richie: i mean yeah he’s my brother it’s kinda hard to keep secret from someone who you occasionally share a bedroom with 

Bill: ohhhhhh i though you meant yeehaw mike 

Stanley: Same.

Eddie: nah you two are the only losers that know 

Bill: k cool 

Mike: should i respond in the chat now?

Harley: yeah go ahead 

**project reddie**

**(1:01 pm)**

Mike: he said that he never wants to talk to eddie again 

Mike H: wtf 

Beverly: is this a joke or something?

Stanley: No. Richie just texted me about it.

Bill: what’d he say 

Stanley: He said that Eddie really pissed him off, and now he won’t be hanging out with him anymore.

Beverly: shit so this is serious 

Stanley: I guess.

**team reddie**

**(1:03 pm)**

Bill: i have an idea 

Eddie: shoot 

Bill: okay so bev’s really the only one that’s super invested in the right?

Peter: mhm 

Bill: so what if we add everyone but her to team reddie and just confuse the shit out of her 

Richie: bill

Bill:???

Richie: ur a genius 

Eddie: yeah that way we won’t have to keep it a secret for too long 

Richie: alright i’ll add everyone 

_Richie Tozier-Wheeler added Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, Max Mayfield, and El Hopper to team reddie._

_Richie Tozier Wheeler changed Mike Hanlon’s name to Yeehaw Mike._

Richie: alright no one talk let’s get right down to business 

Richie: i’m dating eddie and a few other people knew so we made this group chat to mess with everyone in project reddie 

Richie: but now we just wanna mess with bev so everyone’s here but her 

Max: i fucking knew it dude 

Yeehaw Mike: wait sorry u guys are dating?

Bill: yeah that’s what he just said 

Ben: yay!

Eddie: hehe ben 

Richie: alright so who’s ready to mess with bev? 

Stanley: Me.

Bill: me 

Ben: isn’t that mean

Yeehaw Mike: it’s just a joke ben it’ll be fine 

Mike: me 

Will: me 

Max: me

El: what’s reddie? 

Luacs: richie and eddie=reddie 

El: oh okay 

Dustin: me 

Harley: okay literally everyone is let’s do this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so this is short but i’m gonna post another chapter today to make up for it :)


	17. update:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey.... hey..... how y’all doin’

hey everyone!!!!

this hit 500 hits today(which i am so freaking grateful for) so i thought i’d give everyone an update. 

as you may have noticed i haven’t posted in like 4 days which i’m so sorry about. i have so much school work cause i guess the teachers think it’s a good idea to give us more work than we would have normally in school lmao. also i’m working on writing like an actual book so that’s been taking up a lot of my time recently. anyways, i’m probably gonna end up taking a break from this fic. don’t fret though because it will be like a week at max. when i start updating again it will probably be like every other day unless i’m feeling creative on some days lol. so yeah that’s that. thanks so much for the support on this fic everyone! 

feel free to leave suggestions for this fic in the comments if you would like. i just wanna know what you guys want, so that i can make everyone happy during these super depressing times lmao. okay that’s it! bye! love you all!


	18. project reddie (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m back bitches, but not for long lmao
> 
> this is just a quick little chapter:)
> 
> make sure you read the end notes for an update on my posting :)

**team reddie**

Eddie: alright so we all know the plan right?

Richie: yes my love 

Stanley: Gross, but yes, I know the plan.

Bill: yup

Peter: yes 

Yeehaw Mike: you bet 

Ben: i still think that this is mean but yes 

Harley: yes

Lila: mhm 

Max: yup

Lucas: yes 

El: i think so 

Cassie: yes !!

Mike: yup 

Will: yeah 

Wanda: yup 

Cooper: mhm

Dustin: i’m pretty sure i’m last one so yuppers

Mike: yuppers? really dustin?

Will: be nice mike 

Mike: sry 

Max: simp

Richie: simp 

Mike: what?

Richie: ANYways let’s do this 

**project reddie**

Stanley: Bev. It’s getting bad.

Beverly: wdym

Bill: yeah eddie texted me that he’s up all night crying because richie won’t talk to him 

Mike H: yeah but don’t you think that richie has the right to not talk to him. what eddie did to him was awful 

Peter: yeah it’s all richie has been talking about in our group chat 

Beverly: slow down what did eddie do???

Ben: bev it’s really not our place to tell you 

Beverly: seriously ben?

Mike: no he’s right richie is so pissed about it he won’t shut up 

Max: yeah mike had us over to play d&d the other day and all richie was talking about was how awful eddie is 

Beverly: holy shit really 

Will: yeah it was bad 

Beverly: i’m gonna text eddie 

**bev > eddie**

bev: what’d did you do to richie???

eddie: me? i didn’t do anything, it was all richie’s fault 

bev: okay well what’d did he do then 

eddie: i don’t want to talk about it bev 

bev: well everyone else seems to know 

eddie: yeah that’s because richie likes to run his stupid little trashmouth everywhere 

bev: alright i’ll ask him 

**bev > richie **

bev: what’s going on with you and eddie?

richie: he’s being a dick 

bev: what’d he do

richie: he told me to meet him at the quarry at like midnight one night last week and he stood me up and i almost got hypothermia 

bev: well i’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose 

richie: listen bev he literally told me that he did just so that he would make me mad i really don’t want to talk about it anymore 

bev: richie this is ridiculous he’s ur best friend and ur crush 

richie: not anymore 

bev: are u kidding me rich?

**new friends**

Beverly: richie and eddie, make up, now 

Richie: i have nothing to say to him 

Eddie: come on richard i’ve told you a million times that i’m sorry i thought it was funny 

Mike H: it really wasn’t that funny though eddie 

Eddie: oh fuck you mike stay out of it 

Beverly: woah eddie chill 

Eddie: don’t tell me to chill beverly 

Stanley: Everyone needs to calm down.

Bill: for real 

Eddie: i thought you were on my side bill 

Bill: i’m not picking sides 

Eddie: you know what? fuck u richie 

Richie: gladly 

Beverly: what?

Eddie: bro are we about to kiss rn

Richie: uh yeah 

Beverly: what’s going on?

Max: LMAO

Richie: oh darling dearest beverly, did you really think me and eds were fighting?

Beverly: i mean yeah... you literally said that you were 

Eddie: i wouldn’t believe everything you hear bev

Beverly: wait so you’re not fighting???

Eddie: nope and everyone else was in on it 

Richie: yeah we were just messing with you 

Ben: sorry bev :(

Beverly: ok you got me congrats but why did u wanna mess with me 

Richie: eddie would you like to do the honors 

Eddie: nah i think that ben should do it 

Beverly: what are talking about?

Ben: SERIOUSLY????

Richie: yeah why not 

Ben: yay!!!

Ben: beverly? 

Beverly: yes...

Ben: prepare yourself 

Beverly: okay....

Ben: richie and eddie are dating 

Eddie: surprise...

Richie: hehe 

Beverly: WHAT NO WAY OMG FINALLY YOU GOT UR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND CONFESSED TO EACH OTHER I LITERALLY HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU TWO RANT ABOUT EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT WAS BECAUSE I KNEW THAT YOU BOTH LIKED EACH OTHER BUT I COULDNT SAY ANYTHING 

Eddie: wait what?

Richie: eddie ranted to you too???

Beverly: uh yeah...

Richie: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EALIER YOU BITCH

Eddie: yeah you most definitely could’ve said something

Beverly: oops???

Richie: whatever at least we know now 

Eddie: yeah i love you chee

Richie: love you too eds 

Beverly: awwwww

Stan: Gross.

Mike: get that out of the group chat please and thank you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof boyfriends 
> 
> ok so this was a mess lmao but it’s just kind of a little update chapter cause i’m still not back to posting regularly :((( hopefully i will be soon but as i said in my update i’m trying write a whole ass actual book and it’s hard as shit lmao
> 
> thanks for being patient with me <3 be back soon :)


	19. tony’s a billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey bitch, wassup

**new friends**

Harley: hey bitch

Max: wassup

Bev: you know, i really like to do that but i don’t have any fucking money 

Wanda: like ANY fucking money 

Richie: hey bitch, do you really really really wanna go hard 

Harley: i-

Harley: that wasn’t suppose to turn into a tik tok 

Max: too bad so sad 

Peter: okay we actually have an announcement 

Mike H: fun what is it 

Lila: so we talked to tony 

Eddie: tony stark?

Richie: planning on leaving me eds????

Eddie: shut up i don’t have a crush on him dumbo

Richie: that’s a new one 

Peter: ANYWAYS 

Peter: yes tony stark, so we basically all live at the avengers tower in new york and considering that it’s summer we asked him if we could invite all of you to stay for like a week or two 

Richie: NO WAY 

Cassie: he said yes! as long as it’s okay with all of your parents 

Dustin: all of us? do u have room for that?

Lucas: it’s the avengers tower dumbass of course they have room

Eddie: my mom’s never gonna say yes though

Richie: tell her that’s it’s a school trip or some shit 

Will: also like where are we gonna get the money to buy the tickets to get there 

Cooper: ur joking

Will: no i’m actually pretty broke 

Cooper: no i mean we literally live with tony stark 

Harley: yeah he’s a billionaire 

Ben: well we can’t let he spend money on us 

Peter: trust me he won’t mind 

Dustin: u sure?

Cassie: positive 

Harley: alright everyone ask ur parents 

Richie: k will do   
  


***hey all of their parents said yes cause pLoT cOnVeNiEnCe***

***3 days later*  
**

**new friends**

Eddie: guess what 

Max: what?

Eddie: after much convincing my mom finally said yes as long as i call her every night so she knows that i’m not dead 

Richie: YAYAYAYYYA

Eddie: calm down chee 

Richie: yayayayya 

Eddie: :)

Harley: wait is that everyone?

Lucas: yeah i think so 

Peter: alrighty i’ll tell tony to book the tickets for this coming monday 

Eddie: that’s in 2 days 

Peter: yeah???

Eddie: that’s not enough time to pack 

Richie: you’ll manage eds 

Eddie: okay fine 

Cassie: yay !! we’ll see you guys then 

Wanda: yeah we finally get to meet u losers in person 

Richie: you’ve already met me in person

Cooper: no shit 

Peter: okay tony’s gonna send me the info about the flights and then i’ll send it to you guys 

Ben: okay tell him we said thank you

Mike H: for real this is so cool 

Harley: don’t sweat it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii, i finally updated i know it’s been forever sorry :( so this week is my last week of school yay so i’ll start posting regularly again :) my plan for the next few chapters is to make it mostly dialogue cause like they’re gonna all be together so hopefully everyone’s okay with that! thanks for being patient with me !!
> 
> (side note i was reading through the old chapter and i realized how many grammar mistakes i’ve made oops sorry)


	20. get in losers, we’re going to new york

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mom steve= the best steve

**richie > eddie**

**(5:45 am)**

richie: hey eds is everyone at ur house?

eddie: yup we’re all ready here 

richie: okay cool steve just got here and The Party is here so basically they’re going in nancy’s car and we’re all going in steve’s 

eddie: can he fit all of us?

richie: u might need to sit on my lap ;)

eddie: shut up dweeb see u soon 

richie: see ya

Richie was out of the car before Steve could even put it in park.

“Hey!” Steve yelled after Richie, but he was already eagerly knocking on Eddie’s front door. The door creaked open to reveal Eddie and the rest of the losers.

“Hey Trashmouth!” Beverly exclaimed as she started leading the other losers out of the door and to Steve’s car. Eddie hung back with Richie.

“You exited?” Eddie asked him. Richie furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah. What’s wrong? You sound nervous.” Richie put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder to try and calm him down.

“No. It’s nothing, really. It’s just I’ve never been on a plane before.” Richie grabbed his hand and started to lead him to Steve’s car.

“I promise you it’s not-“ Richie started, but he was interrupted by a rather unpleasant voice.

“Eddie Bear! Give Mommy one last kiss goodbye!” Sonia practically screamed as she headed for the front door. Eddie ripped his hand away from Richie’s right as she was walking out the door. Richie glared at her.

“Here Eds. I’ll get your bag.” Richie said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Eddie’s bag and walked over to Steve without looking back. Steve glanced at him as he attempted to fit everyone’s bag in his small trunk. 

“What was the about?” Steve asked.

“Mrs. K.” Richie mumbled under his breath. Off in the distance you could hear Eddie reassuring his mother that he wasn’t gonna die and that it was completely safe. Richie rolled his eyes and angrily threw Eddie’s bag into Steve’s trunk. Steve jumped in surprise.

“Woah. Calm down Rich.” Steve said.

“She just can’t leave him the fuck alone can she. She’s always up his ass about every little thing.” Before Richie could ramble anymore he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head lean on his back. 

“It’s fine Chee.” Eddie said into his ear. Richie looked down at him.

“It’s not fine though. You’re sixteen years old for fucks sake.” Eddie removed his arms from around Richie’s waist, and he grabbed his hand. 

“How about we get in the car, so that we can go have a nice relaxing getaway?” Eddie raised his eyebrows at Richie, and Richie took a breath.

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Steve closed the trunk.

“Alright. We’re all ready to go.” Richie nodded at him, and he and Eddie went to go get into the car. As they opened the door, they were met with a bunch of losers with sly grins on their faces. Eddie raised his eyebrows.

“What?” He asked.

“There’s only one seat left.” Stanley stated. Eddie groaned, and Richie smiled the same way that the losers were.

“Looks like you’re sitting on my lap Love.” He said cheerily, but Eddie just groaned again. Richie grabbed Eddie and dragged him into the car, and, just like that, they were off.

**richie > harley **

**(5:59 am)**

richie: hey dunno if ur up yet but we just left our houses for the airport 

harley: jesus fuck it’s early 

richie: yeah our flights at 8:45 but it’s an hour drive to the airport sooooo

harley: that sucks 

richie: yeah 

harley: alright travel safely 

richie: will do 

Eddie was sat on top of Richie’s lap, and he was playing with his hair.

“Who are you texting?” Eddie asked Richie.

“Harley.” Richie answered and looked up to Eddie, but he was met with a glare. Richie raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“No need to worry your pretty little face. I was just telling him that we left for the airport.” Richie reached up and tapped Eddie on the nose. Eddie scrunched up his face.

“Can you guys not? It’s too early for you to be all lovey dovey.” Stan sighed. Unfortunately for him, he was sandwiched in between Richie and Beverly. The two loudest people in the car. It was also a tight squeeze because they were in the very back row of the car. Beverly hit him on the shoulder.

“Let them be.” She said. Stan rolled his eyes and returned to the book that he was reading. This was going to be one long hour. 

**mike > richie **

**(6:23 am)**

mike: how’s the drive going in your car?

richie: eh it’s pretty quiet and my legs are falling asleep cause eddie had to sit on my lap cause there wasn’t enough seats but other than that it’s fine 

mike: yeah everyone in this car is out like a light 

The seating arrangements in Nancy’s car we’re a lot more comfortable considering that there were enough seats for everyone. Nancy’s car had the same setup as Steve’s, but there were less children in her car. Dustin was sitting next to Nancy in the front seat. Mike and Will were in the two middle row seats, and Lucas, Max, and El we’re in the three back row seats. Mike looked over at Will who was sleeping just like everyone else. Nancy eyed him up curiously in her car’s mirror. 

“So, Mike. What’s the deal with Byers?” She asked him. Mike’s eyes widened.

“Shut up! Someone will hear you!” He whisper yelled at her, but that was enough confirmation for Nancy.

“I knew that something was up between you two.” She mumbled under her breath.

“Nothing is UP! You should shut UP!” He whispered to Nancy again. 

“Whatever you say Michael.” She shook her head and turned her focus back to the road. Little did they know that Will wasn’t actually fully asleep yet. He managed to contain his smile, but he was beaming on the inside. _Maybe Mike does like me back._ He thought to himself. 

Meanwhile, over in the loser’s car, things were the complete opposite.

“Are we almost there?” Bev complained.

“Yeah. My legs hurt.” Richie added on. Steve sighed.

“For the one millionth time, we have about 20 more minutes to go.” 

“Richie if your legs are really bothering you, than I can probably squeeze between Ben and Mike.” Eddie offered, but Richie just wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and held him there tighter.

“No, it’s fine Spaghetti.” 

“Okay, but don’t blame me when you have to get your legs cut off because you lost too much circulation.” Richie looked at Eddie with wide eyes.”

“That’s an actual thing?” He whispered. Eddie giggled and shook his head.

“Yeah, but I was joking. You’ll be fine.” Richie let out a sigh of relief. Stan looked over to the two of the amused. 

“You guys really are in love, aren’t you?” He asked. Eddie’s cheeks flushed pink as he leaned his head on Richie’s shoulder.

“Let them be Stanley. Jesus.” Bev said again. Richie laughed.

“Yeah Staniel. You heard the woman. Let us be.” He exclaimed. 

Soon enough they were parked outside of the airport saying their goodbyes.

“Remember to call me if anything happens okay? Be careful too. Don’t talk to strangers.” Nancy said to her two brothers.

“Yeah, yeah. We got it Nance. Can we go now?” Richie pleaded, looking back at the others as they waited rather impatiently.

“Yeah. Okay. Be safe.” Nancy hugged her brother’s goodbye.

“Thanks for the rides guys. See you in two weeks!” Mike called back to Nancy and Steve. They both nodded, and Richie and Mike turned to their friends.

“My dearest friends. We are about to start the journey of a lifetime. Are yo-“ Richie started saying extravagantly, but Mike hit him in the shoulder.

“Shut up Richie.” He paused and looked the others. “Ready?”

“We’ve been ready doofus.” Will said.

“Right. Okay, uh, let’s go.” 

They got through security rather smoothly, and now they were just waiting at their gate.

**new friends**

**(7:32 am)**

Richie: we just got through security, we have about an hour and fifteen minutes till our flight boards

Peter: alright your flight shouldn’t be too long, just like an hour forty five 

Richie: k sounds good

“You guys want some food?” Richie asked the group. They all nodded, so they went their separate ways. They all wanted different things. Mike H, Ben, Dustin, and El all wanted Dunkin’ Donuts. Max, Richie, and Stan went to get Chick-Fil-A. Eddie, Will, and Mike T-W we’re getting Starbucks. And Bill, Bev, and Lucas got something from a small bakery inside the airport.

They all met back at their gate, and started eating.

“Can I try some?” Richie asked Eddie, motioning to the brownie that Eddie got. 

“No, you just had to get Chick-Fil-A, so you’re gonna eat your fucking chicken.” Eddie said as he took a nice slow bite of his brownie just to shove it in Richie’s face. The others laughed at him.

“Dickhead.” Richie said under his breath as he took a bite of his chicken sandwich. 

“What’d you get Bill?” Stan asked.

“I don’t really know. It’s like a chocolate croissant thing. You wanna try?” Bill offered.

“Uh, sure.” Stan said as Bill ripped off a piece of the pastry and handed it to him. Richie turned to Eddie.

“Maybe I should just start dating Bill. He would share his food with me.”

“Not a chance Trashmouth.” Bill said. 

“Richie can I have a fry?” Dustin asked him.

“You know what Dustin? Yes you can.” He paused and leaned closer to Eddie. “Cause I’m actually a nice human being.” He handed Dustin the fry, and Dustin just looked at him.

“Uh, thanks?” Dustin cautiously took the fry from Richie.

“You’re welcome Dustin. Too bad not everyone in the world is as generous as me.” He glared at Eddie again. Eddie just looked over to him with a defeated look. Silently, he ripped a part of his brownie off and gave it to Richie.

“No, no. It’s fine Eddie. You’ve made it pretty clear that you don’t want me to have some of your brownie.” Richie said.

“Jesus fuck Chee, just take the brownie.” Richie smiled at him, took the brownie, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks babe.” Max made a disgusted face, and Bev laughed at her.

“You two-“ Max motioned between Richie and Eddie. “-are a very odd couple.” 

“Thanks Mayfield. It means a lot.” Richie said sarcastically. They all finished their meals about thirty minutes before they’re plane was supposed to board. Eddie was getting more and more nervous as time went on. 

“I don’t know if i can do this Chee.” He whispered to Richie. “What if we die?” Richie smiled at him, and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

“We’re not gonna die Eds.” Eddie looked up at Richie, and he leaned his head onto Richie’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Eddie said hesitantly. Thirty minutes later their plane was called to board.

**new friends**

**(8:46 am)**

Max: boarding now 

Lila: k, see you soon!

The plane has rows of three seats, so they were sitting in pairs of three. Eddie, Richie, and Lucas. Max, El, and Bev. Mike T-W, Will, and Ben. Mike H, Stan, and Bill. And much to Dustin demise, he had to sit alone. The flight itself was pretty smooth if you don’t count Eddie having four panic attacks. Soon enough they landed in New York City.

**new friends**

**(9:37 am)**

Richie: hey we just landed 

Cassie: we’re here to pick you guys up

Richie: k cool what kind of car do you guys have

Harley: we’re not in a car

Richie: what?

Harley: we brought the private jet, it will get us to the tower faster 

Richie: i-

Richie: okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter’s kinda fun and fresh 
> 
> off topic, but does anyone have any good book suggestions? i just finished reading all my books that i had lined up for quarantine lmao


	21. what happens when you put a bunch of gays in a jet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe i cuff my jeans ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg! i’ve posted three days in a row! woohoo!

**new friends**

**(9:47 am)**

richie: so uh how do we get to the private jet 

harley: peter and i are where the cars are and then we’ll just show you where the jet is 

richie: k sounds good 

Richie turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. “Harley says that they’re waiting where the cars are.”

“No shit Richie. They’re picking us up in a car.” Max said.

“You didn’t let me finish. They’re waiting where the cars are, and then they’re gonna show us where they’re private jet is.” Eddie’s eyes widened.

“You mean I’m gonna have to go through that again?” Richie looked over to him.

“Don’t worry babe. It’s gonna be like a five minute ride at most since the tower’s pretty close to here.” He put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders and looked to everyone else. “Alright let’s find the cars.”

It took them about ten minutes to find where all the cars were parked. Thankfully all of their bags were carry ons, so they didn’t have to wait to get them. Richie saw Harley and Peter waving to them.

“They’re they are.” Richie smiled and pointed to them. They all made their way over to them.

“Hey guys.” Richie said to them.

“Hey Rich!” Peter said and he looked over to everyone else. “Alright we’re gonna need some introductions cause it’s just now occurring to me that we have no clue what any of you actually look like.” Harley hit him on the shoulder.

“No, no. I wanna try and guess.” He said. Eddie raised his eyebrows.

“How exactly are you gonna do that?” He asked. Harley smiled and pointed to him.

“You’re Eddie.” He stated. Eddie’s eyes widened, and Richie laughed at him.

“Jesus Eds. You look like a bug.” Richie went to poke Eddie’s cheek, but Eddie just slapped his hand away.

“How’d you know that?” He asked Harley.

“Well, for starters Richie described you as short and hot-headed.” Harley explained. Eddie looked over to Richie.

“Are you serious?” He asked him. Richie just smiled as he tried to contain his laughter. Eddie wasn’t amused.

“You’re a real jerk. You know that?” He pushed Richie’s arm off of his shoulder and pouted. Richie responded by grabbing Eddie into a bear hug.

“Don’t lie. You love me.” Richie said into Eddie’s hair.

“Hey lovebirds?” Bev stepped forward. “This is cute and all, but it’s my turn” She turned to Harley. “Who am I?” Harley paused for a second to think.

“Bev.” He said. 

“You’re good.” She smiled and pointed to him. “Alright. How about him?” She pointed to Ben who shyly smiled and waved. Harley responded immediately.

“Ben. Duh.” He said and turned to Bev. “He has major baby energy.” Bev nodded in agreement.

“I wanna try.” Peter said and Harley raised his eyebrows. 

“Go ahead.” Harley said.

Peter pointed to Dustin and said, “You’re Bill.” Dustin looked at him and shook his head.

“Nope. I’m Dustin.” Peter sighed and pointed to Lucas. 

“You’re Bill.” Lucas looked him up and down.

“Lucas.” He said.

“God dammit.” Peter pointed to Will. “You’re Bill?” Will laughed.

“Close, but no. I’m Will.” 

“Oh come on.” He looked around at everyone who hadn’t already been given a name. “Well you’re Richie’s twin. Mike?” He asked Mike.

“Yup.” He answered.

“Okay. Who’s Bill? Wait no! Don’t answer that. I’m gonna figure it out.” Harley snickered at him, and Peter turned to him. “Do you have a problem Harls?” Harley looked at him.

“No, no. Keep going. Please, don’t let me stop you.” He laughed out. Peter glared at him. 

“Shut up. It’s not like you know who Bill is.” Peter pouted out. Harley looked over to everyone else, and looked Bill in the eyes. 

“Yeah. I do.” Peter looked up to him. 

“Who?!” Peter asked. Harley looked down to him.

“Oh, I’m not telling you. You figure it out for yourself.” Peter looked at everyone else once again. He pointed to Mike H.

“Bill?” Mike shook his head.

“Mike. Not to be confused with Brother Mike.” He pointed over to the other Mike who laughed.

“Great. Okay uh...” Peter pointed to Bill. 

“Bill?” He said hesitantly. Bill smiled.

“Well it took you long enough.” Peter jumped up in the air.

“Yes! Finally!” He said. Max stepped forward, and El followed close behind.

“Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Now what’s this I heard about a private jet?” Harley smiled.

“You must be Max.” Max nodded in confirmation. Harley turned to El. “And your El.” El shook her yes. Peter look at Harley bewildered.

“How do you do that?” He asked.

“Harley shrugged and said, “Dunno.”

“Alright this is taking too fucking long.” Stan said. “I’m-“

“Stanley.” Harley interrupted. Stan just stared at him with an annoyed look on his face.

“Alright well that’s everyone.” Max said. “Private jet time?” Harley laughed.

“Right this way ladies as gentlemen!” Harley and Peter lead everyone to where Happy had the private jet parked. They made their way into the jet. Lila, Cooper, Wanda, and Cassie were all waiting there. Harley quickly introduced the others to them, and everyone took their seats.

“This is so sick.” Max said. Lila turned to her.

“Yeah. You’re Max, right?” Max nodded.

“And you’re Lila.” Lila smiled at her and nodded her head in confirmation. They started talking about how they thought that each other’s names were cool. Meanwhile Lucas and Cooper were sat next to each other.

“Hey, you’re Lucas, right?” Cooper questioned. The minute Lucas had stepped in the jet Cooper had noticed him. Let’s just say that Cooper isn’t one to wait to express how he feels. Lucas looked over to him and smiled.

“Yeah.” 

“Cool. Uh, Cooper.” He said to Lucas who nodded.

“I know.” He said with a smile.

Cooper blushed and mumbled, “Right.” under his breath. 

“Is that all?” Lucas questioned. Lucas was secretly hoping that that’s wasn’t “ all”, but he didn’t know if Cooper was into guys. Cooper’s eyes widened.

“No, no, no. I- um.” Cooper took a breath. “You don’t happen to be, you know?” Copper hoped that he wasn’t being too forward.

“If you’re asking if I cuff my jeans, the answer’s yes.” Lucas was giving him an amused look. “You’re a cutie.” Lucas winked at him before getting up and walking over to where Max, Lila, and Will were conversing. He left a pink faced Cooper behind. Cassie walked up behind Cooper.

“Oooooo.” She teased. Cooper whipped around to face her as his blush got more intense.

“Shut up.” He said. 

Wanda, Peter, and Harley were all sitting on the floor near the seat that Eddie and Richie shared. Eddie was sat on top of Richie’s lap with his face buried into his shoulder.

“Are we almost there? I hate this.” Eddie said into Richie’s shoulder. Richie was rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him.

“Hey Happy?” Peter yelled up to the front of the jet.

“What?” Happy answered flatly.

“How much longer?” Wanda cut in.

“Two minutes.” Happy yelled back. Eddie’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Today he learned that he hated flying.

“See?” Richie asked Eddie. “Just hang in there a little longer.” Eddie nodded and hugged Richie tighter. Just then, the jet did a little skip. Everyone yelped in surprise, but Eddie kissed Richie’s neck tears forming in his eyes.

“I love you.” He whispered. Richie looked down at him confused until he finally understood why Eddie was acting like this. He laughed a little.

“Bubs, we’re not gonna die.” He grabbed Eddie face and forced him to look at him. Richie’s mouth turned into a smile when he saw him.

“Oh my god. Are you crying?” Richie asked through his laughter. Eddie quickly wiped away his tears.

“Shut up dickhead. It’s not funny. The plane could’ve gone down.” Eddie said in his defense. Richie gave him an amused look and kissed him.

“Babe, I love you, but you’re so dramatic some times.” 

“Jesus fuck are you guys always like this?” Wanda asked. Richie looked at her confused.

“Like what?”

“Like an old married couple.” Wanda explained, and Harley and Peter laughed.

“Yeah. They are.” Stanley called over to them from where he was talking to both of the Mikes. Richie put on a mock offensive look.

“We all know that you’re the real grandpa here Staniel.” Richie called back. He couldn’t see Stanley, but he knew that he was rolling his eyes at him.

“Be nice boys.” Bev called over.

“We’re here.” Happy called back to everyone. This was going to be the best two weeks ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i had originally planned to have like a coming out moment for all of the queer characters but literally everyone’s gay soooo that’s gonna take forever so to make it easier for myself here’s everyone’s sexualities (we’re just gonna say that they’ve all already came out, k cool)
> 
> richie: gay  
> eddie: gay  
> stan: pansexual  
> bill: bisexual  
> bev: bisexual  
> ben: straight (asexual maybe???)  
> mike h: bicurious (lolz we’re twins)  
> mike t-w: gay  
> will: gay  
> max: pansexual  
> el: demisexual  
> dustin: straight  
> lucas: bisexual  
> peter: biderman (bisexual lmao)  
> harley: gay  
> cooper: queer (bb is still figuring things out)  
> lila: lesbian  
> cassie: pansexual  
> wanda: straight 
> 
> hehe everyone’s gay we love that


	22. i made an instagram :)

this isn’t a chapter but...

I MADE AN INSTAGRAM

hehe i know a lot of people don’t really know me and i only have like one fic but i was bored and wanted to make one :) 

if you want to give it a follow it’s @verygeeky95 

k that’s it thanks 


	23. BLACKLIVESMATTER/PRIDE

hey everyone! i have not been posting for obvious reasons. we need to focus on the things that are really important right now. if you can, protest or donate. if you can’t do that, please please please sign petitions, raise awareness, and most importantly LISTEN. LEARN. EDUCATE YOURSELF. i myself am not black, and i will never pretend to know what it is like to be black, but i hear you, i stand with you, and i mourn with you. change is needed. i will not be posting until i feel that it is appropriate to. 

pride month also started yesterday. happy pride, but we cannot forget what has gotten us to where we are today. transgender people of color held the first pride which was also a protest. pride is a time to be who you truly are. express yourself. you are valid. i STRONGLY recommend that you check out virtual pride. @vituralpride2k20 on instagram. it is a month long event hosted by influencers of the queer community. i am beyond thankful for this because i am closeted. it is a great way for me to educate myself about our wonderful community. i can celebrate without physically being at a pride event. again, please don’t forget who has gotten us here today, and never think that you aren’t valid. you are. i promise you. 

#BLACKLIVESMATTER 

#PRIDE

thank you guys for understanding. be back when i feel as though posting is appropriate.


	24. settling down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii i’m posted again

Peter turned to the rest group. “Ready to meet the Avengers?” Everyone’s eyes widened.

“The Avengers?” Max questioned quietly.

“They’re not as cool as they seem. They’re pretty embarrassing actually.” Lila said to Max. Everyone filed out of the jet, which was parked on the roof of the Avengers Tower, as they made they’re way to the door Peter paused.

“Alright this door leads to the Avengers Level of the tower, which is where we’ll all be staying.” He stopped and turned to the Harley, Wanda, Lila, Cassie, and Cooper. “Uh, let’s go tell them that we’re here.” He paused and turned to others. “Wait here. We’ll be right back.” The six of them went through the door and down the hallway that lead to the main living area. All of the avengers were in there. Some of them were playing Mario Kart on the T.V. Others were standing around talking, and some were reading on the couch.

“Hey, uh, guys?” Peter asked quietly not wanting to interrupt anyone, but no one noticed them. “Guys?” He tried again, a little louder this time, but still no one noticed. Harley sighed and gently pushed Peter aside.

“LISTEN UP!” Harley yelled. That seemed to get everyone’s attention. 

“They’re here, so please don’t be weird.” He stated.

“Weird? When are we weird?” Clint asked, as he went back to focusing on his game of Mario Kart.

“All the time.” Wanda groaned out. “So please be normal. Try not to freak them out with your powers.” She finished.

“What about Peter? He has powers. So do you.” Sam pointed out. Peter rolled his eyes.

“They don’t know that I’m spider-man. This is our first time meeting everyone besides Richie duh.” 

“Alright. Let’s just go get them already.” Cooper suggested. They went back, and they lead the others to the main living area.

“Alright, that’s Steve, Bucky, Tony, Sam, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Hope, and Scott.” Harley pointed to everyone as he said their names.

“Yeah dude. I think we know who they are.” Richie put his hand on Harley’s shoulder as he waved to them.

“Richie’s the name. Doing v-“ Eddie cringed.

“Can you maybe not embarrass us?” Stan sighed, and stepped forward.

“I’m Stanley. That’s Bill, Bev, Mike, Other Mike, Will, Lucas, Ben, Dustin, Eddie, Richie, Max, and El.” He finished. “See that wasn’t that hard now was it Rich?” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you all.” Tony smiled. “How old are all of you again?”

“Uh, we’re all s-s-sixteen.” Bill stuttered our.

“Alright. You guys might wanna show everyone where they’ll be staying before we scare them away.” Nat started.

“Yeah okay. Right this way.” Harley said as he lead them to the hallway where all of their rooms that they would be staying in were.

“So we only have seven rooms. Some of you are going to have to share.” Peter stated.

“Dibs on my own room.” Bev shouted.

“Edwardo! Looks like it’s you and me.” Eddie smiled as Richie put his arm around Eddie.

“Me and El are sharing.” Max called out.

“Same with me and Dustin.” Lucas said.

“Bill?” Stan asked, and Bill nodded. “Cool.”

“Let’s go Ben.” Mike H high fived Ben. 

“Cool. That leaves Mike and Will. We’ll let you guys get settled, then we can go out for brunch.” Wanda lead the others out of the hallway and everyone dispersed into their rooms.

“Uh there’s only one bed.” Stan pointed out as he got into their room.

“That’s okay. I m-mean unless that bothers you.” Bill turned to Stan quickly.

“No!” Stan almost yelled. “I mean uh-“ He cleared his throat. “No. It’s fine.” Bill smiled.

“Great. There’s only one bed.” Will pointed out. Mike shrugged.

“It’s fine. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before.” He blushed as he said that.

“Uh yeah.” Will smiled at him.

“Uhhhhhh. Why are these beds so comfy?” Richie plopped down onto the bed.

“Can you try not to break anything? These beds are probably, like, a lot of money.” Eddie sat down next to him. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him down onto his chest. He thread his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“This is gonna be nice. No overbearing parents. Just me and you.” Eddie laughed into Richie’s chest.

“Yeah and, like, fifteen other people.” 

“I meant, like, sleeping dumbass.” Richie flicked Eddie’s forehead. “Also Mike and Will are sharing a room.”

“Yeah same with Bill and Stan.” Eddie pointed out. 

“This should be fun.” Richie said, as they heard a knock at their door.

“Hey you guys ready?” It was Cassie. 

“Yeah. We’ll be right out Cassie.” Eddie said back.

“Ok cool. We’re gonna eat brunch and then go to central park.” She yelled back and walked away.

“Brunch. So fancy.” Richie said, and Eddie laughed. He leaned up and kissed Richie. Richie smiled into the kiss.

“Love you.” Eddie whispered into Richie’s mouth.

“Love you too.” Richie said back. This was going to be such a relaxing trip, or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was short, just thought that i’d ease back into posting. please check out the link on my insta @verygeeky95 for resources on BLM and more!
> 
> also a little cliffhanger hehe


	25. i’m in a rut lmao

hey guyssssss sorry that this isn’t a chapter but....

im in a rut lmao

im kinda stuck on what to do with this fic. like i have no ideas. i feel like any updates i make are just gonna be boring as hell. so if you could please let me know what you want from this fic that would be extremely helpful :) in the meantime i’m starting a new fic! it’s gonna be a harry potter texting fic so feel free to check that out. i’m really excited to start writing it cause i love harry potter.

don’t worry though this fic isn’t over i’m just taking a short break to think about how to make it the best that it can be!


	26. hey, it’s been a hot minute

hahaha hi um if anyone is even still reading this...

um it’s been a while i know trust me. i really didn’t expect to just not update this after my last check in, but shit happens. i don’t have any excuses other than i just didn’t want to update it. which i know is a shitty one, but hey. whatcha gonna do? ya know? this story is like going downhill very quickly, but i promise i will get back to it eventually. i mean that is if any of you even want me to lmao...

for now though, if you like harry potter, i recommend you go check out my other text fic called _what happens when you give witches and wizards phones?_ i update it a lot more frequently, and i enjoy writing it more so it’s like a better story if that makes any sense... 

um anyways i’ll see u if i ever update this again.... but for real thank you guys for all of the support on this fic. i love all of you. every single comment was meaningful to me, and made my day. hopefully, i will see you soon :)


End file.
